dejame recuperarte!
by Niryu
Summary: Allen confiesa sus sentimiento a Lenalee pero ella lo rechaza despues de mucho tiempo llega una mision muy importante en donde se encontraran con una chica pelinaranja que pondra en juego la relación amical que ella misma mantuvo y descubrira sus sentimientos de una manera muy inusual. por los celos
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno soy nuevo en hacer fanfics de D gray-man pero es mi segundo anime favorito asi que me arriesgo a intentarlo, me inspire bastante en el fic " _vuelveme a querer" _de mikoblue asi que sin mas preámbulos aqui les dejos mi fic. como siempre d grayman- no me pertenece y bla bla bla**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: confesion inesperada**

Ha pasado un tiempo de lo del akuma nivel 4, nos logramos mudar al nuevo cuartel general. Mi cabello nuevamente esta largo, bueno solo me queda hasta un poco más debajo de mis hombros, las cosas siguen normalmente hace unos meses link que ya no escolta a Allen-kun ya que no lo consideran como una amenaza o un traidor así que se retiró gracias al esfuerzo de mi hermano por convencerlo de que Allen-kun no era así, de ahí todo normal, por asi decirlo, siempre buscando nuevas inocencias para acabar con esta guerra sin sentido, aun asi yo sigo luchando por proteger a mis seres queridos.

Me dirijo al comedor para el desayuno, aunque es un nuevo cuartel esmuy parecido al anterior, al llegar ahí veo la mesa donde siempre comemos, me dirigi allí y poco a poco voy viendo mejor a las personas que estaban allí: Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Chouji y claro a Allen-kun.

\- Oh, Lenalee! Que paso te tardaste – _Me dijo Lavi siendo el primero en notarme_ – Buenos días, lo siento por tardar estaba algo ocupada – _Dije mientras me sentab._

_\- _Ah! Es cierto aun no pido mi comida- _Me pare rapidamente había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que olvide ir donde Jerry para pedir mi comida_ – Ya regreso. – _Estaba dispuesta a ir donde Jerry para pedir mi comida pero Lavi me detuvo al hablar._

\- No te preocupes Allen te separo comida ¿verdad Allen?. – _Pude notar como en el rostro de Lavi se formaba una sonrisa picara mientras miraba a Allen-kunen medio de las columnas de platos, a lo que yo volteo a ver y lo que veo es a Allen-kun con su cabello blanco único y pude notar que tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._\- ¿Es verdad eso Allen-kun? – _Pregunte. – _Bueno, si lo que pasa es que te vi ocupada en la oficina de Koumi-san por lo que la pedi a Jerry que me lo diera ¿Estas molesta?. – _Tipico de Allen-kun siempre tan atento eso es algo que siempre admiraba de el y nunca me molestaría por eso. – _Claro que no estoy molesta es mas muchas gracias. – _Sonrei agradecida a lo que pude notar que su sonrojo crecia ¿No estará enfermo?._

\- Ara, Allen ¿por qué te sonrojas?. – _Nuevamente Lavi sonreía con esa sonrisa picara_. – No estoy sonrojado. – _Dijo Allen-kun defendiéndose._

_\- ¿_Allen-kun no estaras enfermo?. – _Realmente a el no le gusta importunar a nadie pero no puedo dejar que el siempre lleve las cargar solo. – _No te preocupes estoy bien. – _Dijo allen-kun. _– Bueno si estas mal solo avísame. – _Realmente quiero ayudarle en lo que pueda. – _Ok gracias por todo Lenalee. – _Dijo Allen-kun sonriendo._

En estos meses el es se ha vuelta mi mejor amigo siempre vamos a misiones juntos y cada vez que hay problemas siempre puedo contar con el, siempre me proteje cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas y aunque a veces me molesta ser débil, el siempre esta ahi para rescatarme, el es muy importante para mi.

Cuando terminamos de comer empezamos a convezar, todo era normal, Lavi hablando con Krory y Chouji, Kanda discutiendo con Allen-kun y yo hablando con Miranda, pero algunas ocaciones sentían que me miraban pero no le tomaba importancia. Al momento de termianra de hablar cada uno se fue a sus habitacaiones, Allen-kun y yo seguimos siendo vecinos de habitación por lo que siempre vamos juntos, conversavamos de cualquier cosa, realmente me siento bien cuando estoy con Allen-kun, no digo que no la pase bien con los demás es solo que estar con Allen-kun hace que sienta feliz, supongo por lo que somos buenos amigos, no me gustaría, de hecho no quiero que esta amistad termine no importa lo que pase yo mantendre esta amistad.

_\- _Hey chicos esperen. – _Gritaban Jonny y Lavi atrás de Alle-kun y de mi. – _¿Que pasa Lavi?. – _Dijo Alle-kun deteniéndose y volteando. –_ Es solo que el supervisor verlos a los dos ahora. – _Dijo Jonny. – _Entonces dile a mi hermano que estamos ahí enseguida . – _Dijo, de vuelta a la triste realidad de la guerra. – _Pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿y tu Lavi?.

\- No es solo que quería decirle a Allen que se apure que se le acaba el tiempo. – _Realmente estaba confundida solo atine a voltear donde Alle-kun y al igual que en el comedor lo vi con las mejillas rojas. – ¿_A que te refieres con eso Lavi?. – _Dije, no comprendo por que siempre que dice algo Lavi Allen-kun se pone asi. – _No te preocupes ya lo sabras. – _Me dijo, realmente quisiera saber que es lo que trama, voltee a ve a Allen-kun y parecía avergonzado. – _Allen-kun te pasa algo. – _Allen-kun tenia la cabeza agachada y roja, no se lo que estaba pasando me sentía confundida solo espero que no sea algo malo._

\- Lenalee. – _Me llamo Allen-kun aun con la cabeza agachada. – _Que pasa Allen-kun?. – _Pregunte, ahora si me sentía preocupada. – _Quiero decirte algo importante ¿Me escucharías?. – _Me dijo levantando la cabeza, pude notar una mirada muy segura como si hubiera tomado mucho valor para preguntarme eso. – _Claro Allen-kun. – _Si por eso el esta tan decidido debe ser importante._

\- Bueno nosotros los dejamos para que puedan conversar. – _Dijo Lavi aun sonriendo al igual que Jonny y tan rápido como dijo Lavi ellos se fueron dejándonos solo a Allen-kun y a mi._

_\- _Lenalee. - _Me llamo de nuevo Alle-kun mirando con esa mirada seria. - _¿Qué pasa?. – _Dijo, solo veía que el trataba de decir algo pero no podían realmente, estoy confundida._

_\- _Lenalee yo …. – _Me preocupaba verlo asi. – _Allen-kun si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema, somos amigo y me preocupa verte asi. – _Eso salio de mi corazón realmente no soporto verlo asi, si eso que quiere decirme le hacia daño mejor que no lo diga y como si nada veo a Alle-kun tomar aire al parecer de todas maneras me lo va a decir._

\- Me gustas, Lenalee tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho no solo me gustas sino que estoy enamorado de ti y quisiera decirte ¿ Quieres ser mi novia?. – _Eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría, yo estaba como piedra no sabia que decir y que se suponía que dijera, esto se salio fuera de control, se que Allen-kun y yo nos llevamos muy bien pero que este enamorado de mi, ¿Cuándo fue que el se empezó a enamorar de mi?, el es muy importante para mi pero yo no lo veo de esa manera, siempre le dije que el es mi mejor amigo y todo eso pero imaginarme a el como mi novio no podía hacerlo no podía pasar esa delgada línea de amistad, por que si le dijera que si aun por compromiso y somo novios y por algún motivo terminaramos no seria los buenos amigo que eramos, no podía soportarlo, pero como decircelo, como decciele que lo veo como un amigo nada mas._

_\- _Wow Allen-kun eso no me lo esperaba. – _Dije ante su mirada expectante. –_ Me alaga que te sientas asi pero yo no….. – _Solo vi como inconsientemente dio un paso atrás, lo estaba lastimando. –_ No puedo corresponderte. – _Dije, solo agacho de nuevo la cabeza no podía ver su miraba a que estaba tapada por su cabello._

\- Allen-kun de verdad te has enamorado de mi, estoy segura de que fue un malentendido. – _Dije pero de el no veía reaccion alguna al parecer lo lastime y mucho pero era lo correcto._

_\- _Allen-kun tu eres muy especial para mi y quiero que seamos amigos, ¿nee, podemos se solo amigos?. – _Dije aunque se que lo había lastimado era necesario no podía imaginarme a Allen-kun y yo como novios, era algo que nunca pasaría. - _¿Quieres que seamos solo amigos?. – _Allen-kun todavía tenia la cabeza a gachada cuando me respondio. – _Si!, eso es lo que quiero, que seamos los mejores amigos. – _Dije casi suplicando, Allen-kun levanto su cabeza y me miro pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. – _Esta bien, seamos los mejores amigos. – _Dijo con una gran sonrisa fingida, ya lo conozco bastante bien para saber si su sonrisa es fingida._

\- Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien lo acepto. – _Allen-kun parecía disimular bien las cosas. – _Pero…¿ no te molestarias si algún yo me enamoro de otra chica? y ¿si esa chica me aceptara y fueramos novios no te molestarias?. – _Eso me hizo pensar, si Allen-kun encontrara a alguna chica que estuviera enamorada de el, cosa que era muy posible, porque Allen-kunse ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas, y estuvieran juntos nos separarían el tendría su vida y yo la mia, pero algún motivo me dolia el pecho de solo pensar eso._

_\- _Claro que me molestaría, aun seguiriamos siendo amigos y si quieres te puedo ayudar. – _Dije sonriendo, bueno soy su mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para el y quiero ayudarle a sentirse feliz a pesar del dolor que sienta._

_\- _Gracias, entonces apresurémonos que Koumi-san nos espera. – _Dijo tomando mi mano y corriendo directamente a la oficina de mi hermano, sonreí un poco, otra vez las cosas habían vuelto como antes como debería ser y se que tome la desicion correcta ya nada va a cambiar._

_O eso pensé_

* * *

**Hasta aqui le dejo el primer capitulo me gustaria que pudieran comentar al respecto y gracias por leerlo **

**nos vemos en el poximo capitulo**


	2. La mision

**He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic **

**y sin decir nada mas gracias a la persona que me anima a seguir.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La mision**

Ha pasado medio año desde la pequeña confunsion que paso entre Allen-kun y yo, me alegro que todo volviera a ser como antes entre nosotros, muchos cosas han pasado en estos seis meses pero los más importantes es que hay 2 nuevas exorcistas en la orden estoy alegre porque ahora no estamos solas Mirando y yo, ellas son Shereline y Britani. Shereline tiene mi edad, tiene el cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura, igual que el mío ahora, es un poco más alta que yo sus ojos son de color miel tiene una gran figura se nota que se desarrolló bien, su inocencia es de tipo equipamiento consta de un brazalete que lo usa en su mano izquierda, la cual se convierte en un arco y Britani ella es mayor que yo por un año su cabello es largo pero hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros es de color azul sus ojos también son azules pero en un tono más claro, ella es un poco mas alta que yo, también tiene una gran figura y su inocencia también es de tipo equipamiento, consta de un cinturón que se convierten en una espada, ellas son muy fuertes y mis mejores amigas, siempre estamos juntas, siempre platicamos y entrenamos juntas.

Voy de camino para darle café al departamento científico como siempre, esa es una tarea que nunca voy a dejar de hacer, y por el camino veo a Shereline.

\- Buenos días Shereline. – _Dije amistosa al ver a mi amiga. – _Bueno días Lenalee, ¿como estas?. – _Respondio también animada Shereline. – _Bien llevándole café al departamento científico. – _Sonrei. - _¿Quieres que te ayude?. – _Dijo Shereline prácticamente saltando a mi lado. – _Claro, en la cafetería hay otra bandeja para llevar al departamento científico, si quieres te espero para ir juntas?. – _Le dije y al ver su reacción en su rostro pude notar que le agrado la idea. – _Entonces esperame un rato ya vuelvo. – _Shereline salio corriendo para la cafetería mientras la esperaba._

Una vez que vino partimos hacia el departamento científico, al llegar repartimos el café a todos los del departamento científico, una vez que terminamos de repartir el café nos sentamos en el sofá para tomar nosotros una taza de café. Mientras conversábamos, de repente veo en la puerta del departamento llega Allen-kun y Lavi conversando de algo.

_\- _Hola Allen-kun, hola Lavi. – _Dijo Shereline al verlos, ellos al notarnos se dirigieron hacia nosotras._

\- Hola chicas que haciendo tomando café. – _Dijo Lavi._\- Si, ¿de que estában hablando?. – _Pregunte, me da mucha curiosidad saber de qué hablaban ya que estos días Allen-kun hablaba mas seguido._

_\- _No, de nada solo cosas de hombres ¿no Allen-kun?. – _Lavi codeaba a Allen-kun para que dijera algo. – _Eh?, si no te preocupes solo hablamos ciertas cosas. – _Respondio Allen-kun con cierto nerviosismo._

_\- _No le estaras enseñando a ser un pervertido como tu ¿verdad?. – _Dije mirando a Lavi con una mirada. – _No quiero que conviertas a Allen-kun en un pervertido como tu.

\- No creo que Lavi le enseñe mas de que sabe. – _Sonreía Shereline por lo bajo. – _Yo no soy un pervertido, Sherelinedeja de decir eso por favor. – _Respondió Allen-kun._

\- Oh vamos me vas a decir que el General Cross no te dijo nada o te enseño nada al respecto. – _Dijo Lavi sonriendo pícaramente mientras que Shereline también hablaba, me pregunto desde ¿cuándo es que ellos se hicieron buenos amigos? y ¿donde estaba yo cuando eso paso? , nos es que me moleste de que Allen-kun tenga más amigos y amigas aparte de mi es solo que … no lo sé siento una presión en mi corazón no sé lo que es pero me hace doler el pecho y entristecerme cada vez mas, es como si sintiera que me quitan a Allen-kun de mi lado y eso duele, no quiero que me roben a Allen-kun de mi lado, NO LO QUIERO!._

_\- _Lenalee, Lenalee, responde Lenalee. – _Eso me despertó solo note que Allen-kun y Shereline me miraban preocupadas. – _Eh? Si que pasa?. – _Disimulo que no pase para no preocuparlos._

\- Bueno es que estábamos y después te hable pero no respondias. – _Comento Sherline. – _Ah lo siento es que estaba pensando en otras cosas. – _Estaba ten metida en mis pensamientos que no note que me hablaban._

\- Segura que están bien podrías ir a la enfermería. – _Dijo Allen-kun acercándose más a mí. – _No hace falta seguro que es por falta de sueño. – _Respondí. – _Segura?.

\- Allen, Lenalee dijo que estaba bien, te preocupas demasiado. – _Dijo lavi tocando el hombro de Allen-kun mientras sonría. – _De acuerdo. - _ Respondió Allen-kun._

_\- _Pero sabes me caería bien un café ahora, Lenalee todavía queda café. – _Dijo Lavi mirándome. – _Bueno yo prepare para todos pero en mi bandeja ya no hay. – _Dije volteando a ver a Shereline como diciéndole que tenia que darle café a ellos._

_\- _Ah si, ahorita me fijo. – _En ese momento salto del sillón y fue a la mesa donde están las bandejas y enseguida volvió. – _Chicos solo hay una taza. – _Dijo mostrando solo una taza. _

_\- _Bueno entonces me la quedo yo. - _Rápidamente _ _Lavi salto y agarro la taza realmente concuerdo con Kanda cuando siempre le dice conejo._

_\- _Espera, yo estoy segura de que había exactamente la misma cantidad de personas y tazas. – _Dije mientras me levantaba también del sillón. – _Bueno es que cuando cogí la bandeja se me cayo una taza jejeje. – _Se reía Shereline mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca._

_\- _Bueno supongo que me quedare sin café. – _Allen-kun suspirada resignado al no tener su café. – _No, espera puedo prepárate otra taza para ti. – _No podía dejar a Allen-kun se quedara sin su taza yo prometi siempre servirle a todos en especial a Allen-kun. – _No te preocupes está bien no tienes que molestarte. – _Dijo Allen-kun intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión. – _Claro que no es una molestia, esperame aquí. – _Me aleje dirigiéndome a la salida._

Al estar preparando el café entro a mi mente lo mismo que hace un rato, bueno yo sabía que Lavi y Sherline se llevaban muy bien de hecho Shereline se le nota que está muy enamorada solo que lo disimula muy bien en algunas oportunidades pero al parecer Allen-kun también tiene una gran amistad con ellos dos, bueno no es que quiera que no sea amigo de nadie, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay cosas de Allen-kun que no sabía, no lo sé tal vez ellos saben más cosas de él que yo y eso que yo soy "la mejor amiga de Allen-kun" pero como dije antes el tendrá su vida sin mí y es normal para mí no saber con quién está siempre o de lo que está hablando, pero a pesar de pensar asi eso no calma la presión que siento en mi pecho.

Termino de hacer el café para Allen-kun aso que me dirijo para entregárselo, al llegar note de que Allen-kun no estaba sino que solo estaban Lavi y Shereline conversando.

_\- _Lavi donde esta Allen-kun?. – _Pregunte al acercarme donde estaban ellos dos. – _Bueno Reever le dijo algo y el salió. – _Contesto Lavi señalando a Reever._

_\- _Ok gracias. –_Me dirigí donde Reever para saber dónde estaba Allen-kun. – _Reever sabes donde esta Allen-kun?. – _Pregunte. - _ Bueno el supervisor quería hablar con el sobre una misión. – _Respondió Reever apilando unas hojas._

_\- _Entonces lo esperare aquí. – _Me di la vuelta para sentarme en el sillón para esperarlo. - _ Ah espera Lenaee. – _Volteo a ver a Reever quien se acerca a mi. – _De hecho el supervisor quiere hablar con ustedes dos sobre la misión al parecer quieren que lo hagan juntos. – _Al momento de escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se sintió feliz el estar en una misión con el podía saber más de él y asi podre estar más cerca como su mejor amiga. Rapidamente fui a la oficina de mi hermano para saber que tipo de misión nos tocaria, al llegar a la oficina de mi hermano note que la puerta estaba a penas cerrada , al momento de abrirla escuche apenas que ellos estaban hablando a lo que no dispuse a abrir la puerta._

_\- _Allen-kun como te va con ese asunto?. – _Escuche decir eso a mi hermano por lo que aleje mi mano para no abrir, seguro es algo de la memoria del 14°, siempre es de lo que molestan a Allen-kun._

_\- _Si preguntas por el 14° no te preocupes estoy bien. – _Lo sabia es por por lo del 14°. – _Tu sabes bien que eso no es lo que referia me refiero a "ese" asunto. – _Dijo mi hermano muy serio. – _Ah, te refieres a "eso". – _Dijo sonriendo Allen-kun. – _No te preocupes por eso, ya mejor. – _Respondio Allen-kun. –_ Seguro que ya estas mejor?. – _Insistio mi hermano. – _Si, han pasado 6 meses ya estoy mejor poco a poco va desapareciendo. – _Dijo con una sonrisa a lo que mi hermano también sonrio. – _Me alegro, que estes mejor sigue asi. – _Dijo mi hermano, a que se refería mi hermano con ese asunto y que fue lo que le hizo a Allen-kun para que mi hermano se preocupe tanto. Me di cuenta que tenia que entrar asi que abri la puerta a que no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

\- Ah, Lenalee-chan. – _Mi hermano salto para abrazarme como siempre lo hace al verme. – _Hola hermano vine porque me dijeron que querias hablar de algo a Allen-kun y yo. – _Sera mejor que no diga nada al respecto quizá se algo privado de Allen-kun._

_\- _Ah, cierto ahora que Lenalee esta aquí que tipo de misión será. – _Dijo Allen-kun. – _Es cierto. – _Dijo mi hermano mientras dejaba de abrazarme. – _Los llame a ustedes ya que ustedes hacen buen equipo y esta misión es muy importante_. – Mi hermano hablaba mientras se sentaba en su escritorio._

_\- _Entonces de que se trata hermano. –_Dije algo impaciente. – _Bueno tenemos informes de que se ha encontrado una nueva inocencia. – _Dijo mi hermano muy serio._

\- Y donde se encuentra esa inocencia?. – _Pregunto Allen-kun. – _Bueno según nuestros informes se encuentra en Londres, Inglaterra. – _Termino de hablar mi hermano. – _Inglaterra ese lugar es donde nacio Allen-kun. – _Dirigi la mirada a Allen-kun, el estaba tranquilo, bueno no es cosa de sorprenderse el ya había ido a Inglaterra varias veces. – _Es por eso que les estoy pidiendo ese favor a Allen-kun, la misión es ir y que ustedes traigan la inocencia ya que nuestra gente ahí esta siendo a tacaday puede que también la familia de Noe pueda aparecer. – _Mi hermano hablaba tan serio que se notaba una atmosfera de seriedad, no quiero que el exponga a Allen-kun a una misión peligrosa, no lo quiero!_

_\- _Pero por que envias a mi Lavi o a Kanda. – _Dije tratando de convercer a mi hermano de que no envie a Allen-kun a esa misión. –_ Hay una buena razón por la que no envio a Lavi o a Kanda, Lenalee. – _Dijo Allen-kun. –_ Exacto, ya que la misión es salir lo mas rápido posible de Inglaterra sin llamar mucho la atención Allen-kun conoce bien su país el liderara el grupo para salir de Inglaterra. – _Respondio mi hermano aun con esa seriedad. – _Es por eso que debo ir, pero creo que seria mejor que no me acompañaras Lenalee.

\- Eh?. – _Eso me cayo como balde de agua fría. – _Si seria mejor que no vayas a esta misión Lenalee. – _Alego mi hermano es enserio lo que me están diciendo?. – _Pero tu dijiste que esta misión es para Allen-kun y para mi. –_ No podian excluirme de esta misión Allen-kun y yo somos un equipo. –_ Lo que pasa es que ya me solo me necesitan a mi no hay necesidad de ponerte en peligro. –_ Allen-kun sonreía como si fuera a aceptar esa peticionn no lo dejaría solo. – _No voy a dejarte que vayas solo a una misión tan peligrosa, voy a ir yo también. – _Alce un poco la voz pero es que no podía controlarme era como si estos sentimientos salieran de mi, yo tuve un sueño en el cual veía a Allen-kun morir, no quiero que pase de verdad. –_ De verdad quieres ir Lenalee?. – _Insistia mi hermano. –_ Si, ire con Allen-kun.

\- Ok, entonces vayan a prepararse saldrán esta mas tarde. – _Dijo mi hermano a lo que Allen-kun y yo nos fuimos._

Estuvimos caminado para ir a nuestros cuartos había mucho silencio, al momento de llegar a nuestros cuartos estaba a punto de entrar cuando Allen- kun me habla.

\- Realmente quieres ir a esa misión. – _Dijo Allen-kun sin mirarme. –_ Claro que quiero, no me digas que no quieres que vaya?. – _Volteo a ver a Allen-kun. –_ Sabes que va a ser una misión muy peligrosa. –_Dijo Allen-kun aun sin mirarme. – _Y tu sabes que nosotros podemos con esa mision no importa que tan difícil sea. –_ Ya estaba comenzando a molestarme en especial me molesta más cuando viene de Allen-kun. –_Confia en mi, somos los mejores amigos y lo mejores amigos se cuidan entre si y se confían todo. –_ Decia como queriendo suplicar que me deje ir. – _Tienes razón. –_Allen-kun volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa. –_ Entonces vamos, si estamos los dos lo podremos hacer. –_ Me sentí feliz al ver esa sonrisa como me encanta esa sonrisa no quiero que se pierda esa sonrisa nunca._

Entramos a nuestros cuartos, alistamos nuestras cosas y partimos rumbo a Inglaterra. El viaje fue de lo mas normal viendo el hermoso paisaje que teníamos y también conversábamos, hace tiempo que Allen-kun y yo nos la pasamos asi ya que últimamente había estado saliendo en misiones con Lavi y a veces con Kanda, mientras yo salía mas con Shereline y Britani y obvio eran pocas las veces que salíamos a misiones como antes, asi que me siento muy feliz de poder salir otra vez con Allen-kun en una misión.

Llegamos a Londres asi que fuimos al centro de la ciudad ya que ahí seria el sitio acordado para que los rastreadores nos recibieran.

\- Bueno llegamos pero no hay nadie. –_Allen-kun miraba alrededor buscando a los rastreadores._

_\- _Ahí están. –_Dije señalando a los ratreadores. –_Son los exorcistas. – _Comento uno de ellos al vernos._

_\- _Mucho gusto soy Allen Walker y ella es Lenalee Lee. –_Allen-kun nos presento y después de que ellos se presentaron nos llevaron a donde estaban todos reunidos._

Donde estaban todos reunidos era a las afueras de la ciudad según los informes que recibimos de mi hermano algunos colaboradores de la orden junto con los rastreadores habían encontrado la inocencia y la habían guardado en una mansión de los colaboradores.

\- Llegamos. –_Dijo uno de los rastreadores, al ver la gigantesca mansión quede asombrada al igual que Allen-kun._

Entramos, a pesar de ser ricos por demostrarlo no presumen tanto su riqueza ya que no es tan lujosa la casa, seguimos entrando hasta llegar a un salón donde estaban todos estaban conversando y al vernos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Aquí están los exorcistas. – _Dijo el rastreador, al momento de decir eso de entre la multitud salio una joven de aproximadamente nuestra edad, tenia el cabello largo color naranja igual que sus ojos su piel era blanca tenia puesta una camisa manga larga y encima de ella una especie de chaleco color negro, una falda corta de color naranja oscuro con rayas y unas botas color marron, realmente es una joven muy bella._

_\- _Ah. –_ Eso me hizo reaccionar y volteo para ver a Allen-kun totalmente sonrojado como si estuviera tratando de decir algo, otra vez sentí esa presión en mi corazón y además molesta pero no debía desconcentrarme de la misión._

_\- _Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lenalee Lee y el es Allen Walker. – _Nos presentamos a la hermosa joven aun teniendo esa presión y molestia en el corazón._

_\- _Allen Walker?. – _Pregunto la joven. – _Si soy Allen. –_ Respondio aun rojo Allen-kun, ¿Por qué sigue rojo? Me molesta, pero me di cuenta que ella también se había sonrojado y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, hacía que me molestara cada vez mas, rápidamente la joven se puso al frente de Allen-kun._

\- Wau es un placer tenerlo aquí Walker-san. – _Dijo cada vez mas emocionada, después me vio. – _Tambien es un placer tenerla a usted señorita Lee, ustedes fueron lo que se enfrentaron al akuma nivel 4. –_ Dijo aun mas emocionada._

_\- _Si fuimos nosotros, y solo llamame Lenalee. – _Respondi. – _Ok. –_Dijo ella._

_\- _Bien y donde esta la inocencia?. – _Dijo Allen-kun. –_ Oh cierto, esperen aquí. – _Dijo la joven mientras se iba. _

_\- _Lenalee. –_ Dijo Allen-kun haciéndome gestos para que me acercara a el. –_ No crees que ella es muy bonita?. –_ De un solo golpe ese dolor que poco a poco desaparecia volvió muy fuerte, yo también soy bonita pero el en ningún momento me lo dijo ¡Ahh me irrita que diga que ella es bonita!. – _Si, es bonita. – _Dije cortante y me fui molesta a otro lado de la habitación ante su mirada de confusión. La joven volvió con un cofre que llevaba en las dos manos._

_\- _Aquí esta la inocencia. – _Dijo extendiendo sus manos. –_ Esta dentro de este cofre?. – _Pregunto Allen-kun. –_ Si este cofre esta diseñado para que los efectos de la inocencia no se muestre, es como si estuviera aislado.

\- Entonces hay que llevarlo de inmediato a la orden y que lo saquen. – _Dije intentando agarrar el cofre. – _Espera! – _Dijo la joven. – _Ese cofre solo yo lo puedo abrir asi que tengo que ir con ustedes.

\- Seguro que quieres, de segura va a ser peligroso. –_Dijo Allen-kun. – _Claro que quiero que ir, solo yo puedo abrir ese cofre, además seria un honor ir contigo Walker-san. – _Respondio la joven con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, cada vez me moelsta mas._

\- Llamame Allen. – _Dijo Allen-kun. –_ De acuerdo. – _Sonreia la joven aun mas sonrojada._

_\- _Bueno entonces debemos prepararnos para irnos. –_ Dije intentando terminar esa atmosfera entre los dos. –_ Tu también debes prepararte esto…

\- Chelsea, ese es mi nombre. –_ Respondia aquella joven, siento que algo va a pasar en el viaje._

_Y no me va a gustar_

**_Gracias por leer me disculpo por la demora pero estoy muy ajetreado con todo. Pero les prometo que lo sgte capitulo seran mejores_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_**


	3. Sentimientos ocultos

**Wao ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez pero bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo es largo por lo que demore bastante en ello, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron los cap anteriores y me animaron a seguir continuandolo, y ya se que no quieren leer esto asi que sin mas preambulos les dejo con el cap:**

**Como siempre los personajes no son mios sino de su creador**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos Ocultos **

\- Deben tener hambre después de viajar y caminar, les parece si comen algo ya que esta oscureciendo. – _Dijo uno de los hombre que estaban ahí_

_\- _Gracias, si tenemos hambre. – _Dijo Allen-kun mientras se tocaba el estómago._

_\- _Bien entonces síganme. – _Dijo el señor. – _Pero no se supone que debemos irnos ya?.–_Dij el señor, no quisiera quedarme en un lugar que puede ser atacado en cualquier momento._

_\- _No se preocupe señorita Lee, no va a pasar nada además están cansados y necesitan descansar esta noche y el joven Walker tiene hambre. –_Respondio el señor mirándome._

_\- _De acuerdo entonces comeremos y dormiremos aquí señor….

\- Robert Fox yo soy dueño de esta mansión y soy socio de la orden oscura. –_Respondio sonriendo. –_ Entonces gracias por invitarnos a comer señor Robert. – _Allen-kun estaba feliz por lo que iba a comer._

_\- _Ok me alegro que se alegre, Chelsea puedes llevar a los exorcistas al comedor tengo que atender unos asuntos muy importante. – _Al parecer esos asuntos si eran muy importantes ya que se fue con todos los que estaban ahí dejándonos solos a mi, Allen-kun y Chelsea._

_\- _Bueno entonces vamos al comedor, síganme. – _Dijo Chelsea poniéndose enfrente de nosotros. – _Bien, guíanos Chelsea_. – Allen-kun estaba tan emocionado que cada vez que sonreía cosa que note, hacia sonrojar a Chelsea muchas veces cosa que me molesta._

Fuimosde camino hacia el comedor durante el transcurso del camino Allen-kun le preguntaba sobre cosas que le gustaba hacer y ella le respondia y también le preguntaba a el, no secomo se podría decir que esa atmosfera era muy intima casi como romántica, eso me molestaba y no se porque solo sentía esa presión en mi pecho que me hacia molestar mas y mas y peor podía notar que en ellos sus rostros estaban sonrojados, me molesta y mucho.

\- Tu papa parece una persona muy agradable. – _Fue lo único que escuche decir a Allen-kun por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos. – _Eh? Papa…ah, te refieres a Robert. – _Dijo Chelsea como dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Allen-kun. – _Eh?...si. –_ Respondió Allen-kun con una cara de confundido, a lo que Chelsea se puso a reír disimuladamente. – _El no es mi padre yo solo vivo aquí por queel me recogió. – _Respondió Chelsea de lo mas normal como si no le doliera._

\- Entonces eres huérfana? – _Creo que fui algo brusca preguntarle eso por mi curiosidad. –_ Si y al parecer Robert me encontró cuando tenía 4 años mis padres jamas aparecieron supongo que murieron. – _Esta vez note que su semblante decaía que me hizo sentir culpable ya que hace un rato ella estaba feliz._

_\- _Disculpa no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. – _A pesar de que quería acabar con esa atmosfera intima que ellos tenían no quería hacerle recordar algo que le duela. – _No te preocupes estoy bien, no me preocupa ya que Robert me ha cuidado bien asi que estoy bien. – _Respondio otra vez con su semblante alegre._

_\- _Entonces cual es tu apellido? – _Pregunto Allen-kun. – _Yo?... no tengo apellido. – _Respondio ante la mirada confundida y sorprendida de Allen-kun y yo. – _Pero no llevas el apellido de tus padres?. – _Dije aun confundida._

_\- _De hecho no se cual es mi apellido. – _Dijo Chelsea sonriendo irónicamente. – _Pero porque no llevas el apellido del señor Albert, elte adopto verdad? – _Dijo Allen-kun. – _El no me adopto solo me recogio y vivo aquí como una de sus sirvientas. – _Al parecer Chelsea ha tenido una vida muy dura casi como Allen-kun y Mana. – _Pero no llevas traje de sirvienta. – _Dijo Allen-kun mirándola por todos lados cosa que hizo que ella se sonroje y me molesta._

_\- _no…no lo tengo porque Albert me dijo que puedo vestir asi. – _Chelsea cada vez se ponía mas roja, intentaba cubrirse con algo, no lo puedo negar realmente ella es muy bonita y al ver a Allen-kun como también se sonrojaba y veía embobado a Chelsea, era algo bastante irritante._

_\- _Bueno será mejor seguir yo casi llegamos. – _Dijo Chelsea volviendo a caminar mientras nos quedamos Allen-kun yo yo parados._

_\- _Chelsea es muy divertida no crees Lenalee?. – _Dijo Allen-kun mientras miraba a Chelsea cosa que no me gusto para nada. –_Lenalee?. – _Allen-kun al verme que no respondia se me acerco. - _¿Estas bien? Pareces molesta. – ¡_Y porque crees que estoy molesta si miras como idiota a Chelsea obvio que me molesta!, aunque no se porque estoy molesta pero estoy molesta._

_\- _No estoy molesta, vámonos. – _Dije cortante pasando de Allen-kun quien tenia una cara de confusión. – _EsperameLenalee. –_Allen-kun al notarme que me iba me empezó a seguir._

Llegamos al comedor y ya nos tenían preparado un banquete asi que nos dispusimos a comer y también nos acompañó Chelsea, y todo el rato Allen-kun estuvo hablando con Chelsea, no me había dado cuenta seguro fue por estar metida en mis pensamientos que ellos ya eran muy unidos y era difícil matar sus conversaciones y nuevamente se había formado una atmosfera muy íntima, eso no me molestaba sino que me hacía sentirme cada vez más y más triste y el dolor en mi pecho seguía haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte, no sabiapor que me ponía asi pero no quería sentirlo. Al terminar de comer Chesea nos llevaría para que nosotros podamos descansar para mañana salir.

\- Pero sabes… - _Dijo Allen-kun llamando la atención de Chelsea y la mia. – _Aunque no tengas un apellido ahora, estoy seguro que lo tendras. – _Chelsea estaba confundidapodia verlo en su cara. – _Pero como estas tan seguro?. – _Pregunto Chelsea. –_Algundia cuando te cases tendras el apellido de tu esposo, no crees que será mejor llevar el apellido de la personas que amas siempre. – _Cuando Allen-kun lo dijo Chelsea se sonrojo bastante hasta ahora no la había visto tan roja y de una manera rápida se vino a mi mente "Lenalee Walker" ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me dije a mi misma y solo pude sentir el calor que corria en mi rostro y en mis mejillas, como se me ocurre pensar eso , yo no estoy enamorada de elasi que no debo pensar asi pero… ¡Por que me gusta la idea de mi nombre asi!._

_\- _Es verdad pero… no importa ya es tarde tienen que dormir. – _Chelsease notaba que aun estaba muy sonrojada, yo tambien puedo aun sentir algo de calor en mis mejillas, de reojo vi a Allen-kun quien estaba de lo mas normal, nosotras somo las unicas afectadas por ese comentario, despues de caminar un rato Chelsea se detuvo al frente de una habitacion pude notar que ella otra vez volvio a tener su semblante triste y saco una de las llaves con la cual abrio la puerta y nos invitos pasar, me quede asomrada al ver ese cuarto era grande y muy lujoso , tenia bastantes decoraciones que lo hacias ver muy costoso, dentro del cuarottambianhabia una habitacion que era el baño, y la cama tambien era grande facilmentecabian dos personas ahí y al costado uan mesa de noche._

_\- _Bueno este es el cuarto de ustedes. – _Que fue lo que dijo?. – _Nos vemos. – _Chesea se iba y Allen-kun y yo nos quedamos confundidos que nos hay dado un solo cuarto._

_\- _Chelsea. – _Ella al escuchar eso volteo , se habia alejado pero era lo suficiente para que me escuchara sin gritar. – _Dijiste que era "nuestro cuarto". – _Dije aun confundida. – _Si. –_Respondia la Chelsea aun entristecida. –_ Pero solo hay una cama. – _Explique. – _Bueno eso es cierto ya que es uno para parejas.

\- Ehhhhh? . – _Que cosa dijo Chelsea, Allenkun y yo estabamos confundidos, ella confundio las cosas. – _Eh?, ustedes no son pareja. – _Otra vez siento ese calor en mis mejillas, veia a Chelsea y ella teniauna cara de confundida. – _No, no lo somos. – _Respondo aun roja._

_\- _De verdad?. –_Pregunto Chelsea, pude notar como se impasientaba por una respuesta, algo dentro de mi quizo decirle que no pero estaria mintiendo, y yo no somos nada , pero porque me muero de ganar de decirle que si somos algo, que rayos me pasa. – _Si, solo somos amigos. –_Allen-kunrespondio antes de que yolo hiciera y me saco de mis pensamientos, a lo que ella cambio de un rostro espentante y triste al de felicidad y esperanza, vi que ella miraba a Allen-kun con un notable sonrojon eso me hiozo doler el pecho verla asi con una mirada de enamorada hacia Allen-kun, solo pude agachar mi cabeza para ocultar este dolor que no se de que viene._

_\- _Bueno entonces sigueme, te mostrare tu cuarto. – _DIjo Chelsea dirigiendose a Allen-kun. – _Claro vamonos. – _Veia como se iba con Chelsea, y sentimas dolor , no queiro te vayas con ella!. – _Espera!. – _Dije. –_Allen-kun mejor tu quedate con este cuarto, Chelsea me podrais llevar a mi?. – _Realmente no querio que se vaya con ella sola no se porque ¡pero no quiero!. –_Eh? Por que?. – _Allen-kun me atrapo, la verda no tengo una razon solo que no quiero que se vaya a solas con Chelsea, pero me averguenza decirle eso. – _Solo quedatetu con este cuarto ya que es mas grande. – _Fue lo unico que me pude investarn vi que Chesea me miraba de nuevo con esa cara como si ella se estuviera dando cuenta de algo que yo no. –_ No te preocupes por mi, esta bien quedatetuLenalee. – _Dijo Allen-kunmietras se iba con Chelsea, intento decir algo pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, solo pude verlos irse juntos, duele bastante mi pecho hstasenti ganas de llorar ¡¿Pero porque?!, ¡¿Por qué diablos siente eso?!_

_A la mañana siguiente me levante de mi cama, con una sensación de haber llorado toque mi almohada y estaba humeda, le levanto me miro al espejo y veo mi ojos y estaban muy rojos, se nota que había llorado pero no recuerdo que lloraba ni el porque, solo recuerdo que entre en el cuarto y me cambie de ropa y me eche para dormirme nada mas, aun sin encontrar respuesta me fui a bañarme, depues de hacerlo y cambiarme escuche que alguien estaba tocando la puerta y fui a ver quién era._

_-_Quien es?. – _Dije abriendo la puerta y me encuentro con timcampy, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había visto a tincampy en todo es rato estando aquí. – _Timcampy, gracias por buscarme. – _Dije tomando a Tim con mis manos. – _Y Donde esta Allen-kun, ya esta comiendo?.–_Pregunte a lo que Tim mueve su cabeza en señal de un si. – _Me podrias Llevar?. –_Dije y el volvió a volar y se dirigio al comedor ya que no podía recordar muy bien donde se encontraba._

_Mientras mas me acercaba notaba que había conversaciones y en varias veces risas, al entrar me encontré que Allen-kun y Chelsea estaban comiendo juntos, otra vez volvió esa sensación a mi pecho y me molesta tanto verlos juntos, ¡¿Que acaso no se pueden separar?! ¡¿Por qué siempre paran juntos?!._

_\- _Hola Lenalee, al fin despiertas. – _Allen-kun al verme me saludo. – _Hola Allen-kun. – _Dije con una sonrisa fingida. – _Hola Lenalee-san. – _Dijo Chelsea también saludándome, me molesta mas que ella me salude, pero debía calmarme. – _OH, asi que también esta Chelsea, buenos días. – _Dije aun con la sonrisa fingida, no seporque pero solo verla me irrita bastante._

_\- _Ven Lenalee-san desayunemos juntas. – _Chelsea vino hacia mi y luego me llavo a una de las sillas, justo al frente de Allen-kun y ella se sento al costado de el, al mirar la escena al frente solo pude fruncir el ceño, podía ver a Allen-kun y Chelsea comeindo juntos, riendo juntos, conversando, juntos, ¿¡Por que todo juntos?!, solo podía callar y comer el desayuno que uno de los sirvientes me había traido._

_\- _Que tal esta la comida?.–_Pregunto Chesea. – _Esta deliciosa el chef se lucio. – _Dijo Allen-kun sonriendo haciendo que Chelsea se sonrojara, cada vez que los veía me hacia molestas mas, no podía hacer mas que presionar cada vez mis puños incluso podía sentir que el tenedor que tenia se estaba doblando._

_\- _Bueno yo lo cocine. – _Dijo Chelsea aun roja. – _Oh, enserio wow eres una gran cocinera. – _Dijo Allen-kun haciendo que ella se sonroje mas, yo en vez de sentirme molesta me sentí algo derrotada no se porque, bueno yo nunca he cocinado para Allen-kun solo le hacia café pero ella había preparado un delicioso desayuno, me sentí derrotada como mujer solo pude entristecerme, yo ni siquiera podía escucharlos ya que estaba metida en mis pensamientos solo pude escuchar algo que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos._

_\- _ Di ahhh. –_ Vi como Chelsea tenia su tenedor extendida hacia Allen-kun quien tenia una cara de confucion. – _Que yo que?. – _Pregunto Allen-kun, yo me había quedado como piedra ante eso, ya no tenia dudas todas las acciones que tenia ella hacia Allen-kun era obvio lo que tenia ella, ella estaba enamorada de Allen-kun, como no me di cuenta de eso, es parecida a Shereline cuando Levi esta con ella, eso hizo que me preocupara y no sepor que, realmente nosepor que me sentía asi: molesta, triste, derrotada y ahora preocupada._

_\- _Moo, no me habias dicho que querias un poco, pues te estoy dando, abre tu boca. – _Dijo Chelsea insistiendo en dar de comer a Allen-kun. –_ Ok lo hare. – _Allen-kun abrió su boca y Chelsea metio su tenedor con comida en el, podía ver que ambos tenían un claro sonrojo en sus rostros, y nuevamente me molestaba bastante, vaya creo que tengo problemas de bipolaridad, pero ¿Por qué?._

_\- _Gracias Chelsea. – _Agradeció Allen-kun. – _De nada Allen-kun. - _¿Acaso le dijo Allen-kun?, eso me hizo hervir la sangre bastante ya no esta molesta estaba furiosa, solo yo pude decirle a Allen-kun a Allen-kun, bueno execto algunas chicas pero solo porque ellas no están enamoradas de Allen-kun, solo podía mirarlos molesta, a lo que sono algo como si se estuviera rompiendo algo, todos miraron hacia mi y miro abajo a mis manos y vi el vaso que tenia se había roto._

_\- _Estas bien Lenalee?. – _Chelsea hablo primero, se levanto de donde estaba y vino donde yo estaba.- _ No te preocupes estoy bien. – _Dije para no preocuparla, aunque no sabía que tan fuerte estaba presionando el vaso. – _Dejame ver tu mano. –_Dijo Chelsea tomando mi mano y al verla yo también lo vi que estaba muy lastimada las palmas de mi mano estaba llena de cortaduras . – _Allen-kun llama al enfermero. – _El solo escuchar que ella le llamara asi a Allen-kun me molestaba cada vez mas . –_ Te dije que estoy bien. – _Dije demostrando un poco mi molestia retirando bruscamente mi mano. - _ Gracias por la comida. – _Fue lo único que dije ante irme de ahí._

_\- _Lenalee. - _ Dijo Allen-kun tomando mi mano que no estaba lastimada para que no me vaya. –_ Que?. –_ Dije algo cortante, pero no podía controlar mis emociones. –_Al menos deja que te curen las manos para que no se infecten. – _Podia notar esa mirada preocupada de Allen-kun que hizo que toda mi ira desapareciera. – _De acuerdo. – _Dije mas calmada, volteo a ver a Chelsea y tenia una mirada como la otra vez como si ella supiera algo que yo no. –_ Chelsea podrias traer algún botiquín tu conoces mejor esta casa que yo. – _Dijo Allen-kun. – _Ok. – _Dijo Chelsea corriendo a buscar ese botiquín._

_\- _Y bien, me vas a decir por que estas molesta?. – _Allen-kun espero que Chelsea se vaya para preguntarme eso. – _De que hablas?. – _Dijo. – _No te hagas. Te conoco bien, además ese vaso no se rompio solo, ¿ Por que estas tan molesta?. –_ Allen-kun me atrapo otra vez realmente estaba molesta y el lo noto, pero que se supone que le dijera, ¿Qué me molesta que siempre esta con Chelsea?, o ¿Qué por que se sonroja cuando están juntos? o ¿ Cuando te dice Allen-kun con ese tono de niña enamorada? Ahhh, hablando de eso ¿Quién le dio el derecho de decirle asi?, bueno se que le que le dijo que le dijere Allen, pero porque el –kun, ella podría usar el –san como respeto, no me molesta que lo diga Shereline y otra chicas porque como dije se que ellas no están enamoradas de el, pero ella si y nadie le dio el derecho de decirle asi, ese derecho es solo mio, el es…mio?, me detuve el no es nada mio de hecho fui yo la que quise que se quedara asi, asi que por ende una chica podría intentar algo con el y al parecer eso era lo que Chelsea estaba intentando, pero al pensar eso dolia cada vez mas mi pecho, ella podría quitarme a Allen-kun. Pero fui yo la que decidi eso pero porque me duele el pecho de solo pensar en ellos juntos, no quiero que me quite a Allen-kun, baje mi rostro ante la mirada expectante de Allen-kun y sonreí irónicamente, paresco una niña que no quiere que le quiten su muñeca favorita._

_\- _Lo siento, al parecer me levante con el pie izquierdo y estoy de mal humor. –_ Dije sonriendo falsamente. – _Segura?, si hice algo malo por favor discúlpame. – _Dijo Allen-kun. – _No te preocupes tu no haz hecho nada. – _Dije moviendo mis palmas, en ese momento volvió Chelsea pero atrás de ella había dos personas mas, al visualizar mejor vimos que era Kanda y Britani._

_\- _Britani!. – _Dije sorprendida al ver a mi amiga ya que no la esperaba ya que ella y kanda estaban en una mision en Alemania. – _Lenalee! Hola. – _Dijo Britani al verme y corrió hacia mi. - _¿Por qué Bakandaesta aquí?, no necesito su ayuda. – _Dijo molesto Allen-kun al ver a Kanda. –_Me enviaron por que sabían que solo el Moyashi no puede.- _Dijo también Kanda en una mirada molesta._

_\- _Ya comenzaron. – _Dijo Britani viéndolo molestarse el uno alotro. –_Ellos siempre son asi, ¿Cómo es que llegaron?. – _Dijo Britani. – _Bueno terminamos nuestra misión y el supervisor nos llamo y no pidió que pudiésemos a ayudarles a ustedes con esta misión, asi que Tim no trajo hasta esta mansión. – _En ese momento salio Tim del traje de Britani y vino y se puso en mi cabeza, al menos ya se porque casi nunca veía a Tim. - _Y esa chica nos indico donde estaban ustedes. - _Dijo Britani señalando hacia Chelsea. – _Asi que fue Chelsea quein los guio. – _Dije viendo a Chelsea. – _Si. Los encontré en las puertas cuando fui a buscar el botiquín, es cierto!, Lenalee-san dame tu mano. – _Dijo Chelsea abriendo el botiquín. – _Te lastimaste Lenalee?. –_ Pregunto Britani mirando en todos lados buscando una herida. – _Un poco, solo mi mano. –_ Dijo mostrándole la palma de mis manos. – _Haber permíteme. –_Dijo Chelsea tomando mi mano y empezando a curarla. – _Y tu quien eres?. – _Pregunto Britani. – _Me llamo Chelsea soy una de las sirvientas de esta mansión solo que yo debo acompañar a Lenalee-san y a Allen-kun a llevar la inocencia. – _Al escuchar que ella dijo de nuevo Allen-kun volvi a molestarme, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño cosa que Britani noto y sonrio. – _Oh, asi que conoces a Allen, no?.- _Dijo Britani sonriendo. – _Recien lo acabo de conocer a Allen-kun, pero ya había escuchado bastante de el, me hizo feliz que el viniera aquí. – _Dijo Chelsea con sus mejillas sonrojada. – _Y?, que te parece es como te lo imaginaste o acaso te decepciono?. – _Pude notar que britani esta ansiosa por escuchar la repuesta, Chelsea volteo a ver a Allen-kun y luego miro a Britani. – _Es mejor de lo que imagine. – _Eso se sintió como una cachetada, cada vez me enojaba mas con ella pero me tenia que controlar. – _Ya esta!. – _Dijo Chelsea al terminar de vendar mi mano_.

\- Hey podrías ir a calmar a Allen y Kanda antesde que se maten. – _Dijo Britani a Chelsea. – _Eh?, yo?. – _Pregunto. – _Si, es que quiero conversar con Lenalee de algo. – Ok. –_Dijo Chelsea dirigiéndose a calmar a Kanda y Allen-kun, me quede mirando a Chelsea como se iba hacia Allen-kun y le hablaba hasta incluso le tocaba, hacia que me molestara cada vez mas, no podía soportarlo, pero por que? Siempre lo digo ¿Por qué siento esto?._

_\- _Celosa. – _Eso me saco de mis pensamentos. – _Eh?. – _Dije. – _Estas celosa.- _Britani se notaba que tenia una sonrisa en la cara. – _Celosa?.- _Pregunto dudosa. – _Si y bastante no crei que eras del tipo de chica celosa. – _Espera un minuto celosa?. – _Yo…yo no estoy celosa. – _Dije sientiendo que me estoy sonrojando. – _Claro que lo estas se te nota. – _Britani lo dice como si fuera o mas obvio del planeta, yo no estaba celosa, no lo estaba. – _Te digo que no estoy celosa. – _Me defendi. – _Que terca mujer, que si lo estas, a ver no me digas que no te molesta cuando esa chica esta con Allen o cuando hablan te entristece o cuando comparten momentos juntos, se nota que esa chica esta enamoradísima de Allen y tu estas celosísima de ella. – _Dijo Britani, no no no solo es una coincidencia estos sentimientos yo no puedo estar celosa. – _Admitelo Lenalee…estas enamorada de Allen. – _Yo? Enamorada de Allen-kun? No, es imposible. – _Yo no estoy celosa y no estoy enamorad e All…

\- KYAAA!.- _Se escucho a alguien gritar y Britani y yo dirijimos nuestra miradas hacia donde ocurrio, me quede como piedra al ver a Allen-kun tirado en el piso y Chelsea ensima de el, el tenia una de sus manos rodeando su cintura y ella sus manos tocaban su pecho con sus rostros muy cercas. – _Eh? Yo…esto… - _Chelsea no decía nada ella estaba tan roja al igual que Allen-kun, estoy furiosa ya había pasado varios segundos y ellos seguían en esa posición. -_ ¡Chelsea quita tus manos de …

\- Ok, que tal si nos vamos. – _Britani aplaudio haciendo que todos salieran del shock que tenían en especial a mi. – _De acuerdo. – _Dijo Allen-kun. – _Ano…Chelsea podrias levantarte?. – _Rapidamente Chelsea aun roja se levanto y puso sus manos en su pecho mientras que Allen-kun aun seguía rojo. – _Hey tu la chica de ahí será mejor que nos traigas la inocencia!. – _Al decir eso kanda Chelsea volvió en si. – _Es cierto, Allen-kun tu y los demás vayan saliendo yo los sigo con la inocencia, voy a buscarla. – _Dijo Chelsea corriendo a traer la inocencia.- _Bien entonces vámonos.-_Dijo Britani poniéndose en marcha mientras que nosotros los seguiamos hasta la puerta principal._

_Esperamos a Chelsea quien aparecio dentro de un rato y emprendimos la amrcha hacia la orden, como mi hermano dijo Allen-kun dirijio al grupopara salir de Inglaterra en medio de muchos reclamos de kanda, salir de ahí nos parecio muy fácil ya que Allen-kun conocía bien su país, pero para llegar a la orden teníamos que tomar un tren asi que Allen-kun nos llevo a uan ciudad muy apartada de la capital para tomar un tren , al tomarlo nos dirigimos a la orden, ya una vez cerca nuevamente caminamos para llegar a la orden, pero mientra estábamos en el camino Allen-kun se detiene, noto que su ojo empieza a reaccionar como siempre lo hace, en ese momento alrededor nuestro empezó a estallar como si alguien nos estuviera atacando._

\- Inocencia actívate. – _Al momento de mis Darks boots tome a Chelsea la lleve como a una cueva un cerca de ahí, puesto que los demás estaban esqueivando las explosiones que eran causadas por los numerosos akumas que venían._

_\- _Inocencia, actívate.- _Allen-kun saco su Clown Crown y empezó a destruir varios akumas, de la misma manera Britani y Kanda sacaron sus inocencias y empezaron a destruir a los akumas._

_\- _Quedate aquí Chelsea. – _Dije a Chelsea, y fui para pelear con los demás, cada vez se reducia el numero de akumas,supongo que ganamos._

_\- _Vaya si que han mejorado destruyendo akumas. – _Volteo a ver de quien era esa voz y era Road, mi hermano tenia razón la familia de noe apareció. – _Road te dije que esperaras. – _De la misma salio Tikky de una parte, al parecer nos quisieron emboscar._

_\- _Justo cuando estábamos llegando se aparecen. – _Dijo Allen-kun. – _Tienes suerte de que te derajamos ir tan lejos solo estábamos esperando. – _Tikky empezó a caminar hasta ponerse en frente de Allen-kun y salieron bastante mariposa de el todos lados. – _Asi que ya sabían donde estábamos. – _Dijo Britani muy fastidiada. – _Asi que el moyashi fue inutil como siempre. – _Dijo Kanda mirando molesto a Allen-kun. – _No será que te siguieron desde Alemania…eh? Bakanda, tu eres el inútil. – _Tambien Allen-kun contesto molesto y nuevamente comenzaron a pelear._

_\- _Hey no es momento para pelear. – _Dije. – _Tsk, ya veras cuando salgan de esto Moyashi. – _Me alegro haber apasoguado a estos dos.- _Hey! No le vas a hacer nada a mi Allen. – _Road molesta se puso enfrente de kanda para atacar pero Tikky e impidió que vaya poniendo su brazo. – _Lo siento Road, pero yo luchare contra ellos, tu pelea con las otras. – _Tikky volteo mirando hacia Britani y yo y Road aun con cara de molestia fue hacia nosotras. – _Eso no es justo yo quería a jugar con mi Allen. – _Siempre he odiado a Road, pero escucharla decir "mi Allen-kun" me hace enfurecer._

_\- _Lo siento, pero vamos a tener u juego entre chicas. – _Britani se puzo en guardia esperando cualquier ataque de Road. – _Me tendre que conformar con ustedes ya después hare mio a mi Allen-kun. – _Ya no puedo soportarlo, voy a callarle su boca a esa mocosa, fui directamente hacia donde estaba Road, junte toda mi fuerza en una patada._

_\- _Road-tama, cuidado. – _Road logro esquivar mi patada ya que lero lo había empujado ya que estaba distrida hablando con Britani. – _Tsk, falle.- _No puedo creer que haya fallado,realmente quiero patearle la cabeza_. – Como te atrevez a atacar asi a Road-tama_. –_ _Lero se quejaba como si lo que hubiera hecho estuviera mal._

_\- _Hey Lenalee, debes controlar tus celos. – _Senti que mis mejillas se sonrojaron en ese momento, sigue insistiendo con lo de los celos. – _Ya te dije que no son celos. – _Me defendi, pero aun siento que me vuelvo mas roja. – _Bueno lo que sea eso fue muy impulsivo. – _Tiene razón ese ataque no lo pensé, me deje llevar por mis emociones pero es que estaba molesta con esa mocosa por decir que Allen-kun era suyo, Allen-kun no es de ella ni de nadie!, jamas!, el es mio y solo mio!...¿Que fue lo que dije?, Allen-kun mio?, eso fue lo que dije no?,pero…porque lo dije?, el no es nada mio o si?, es solo que no quiero que alguien mas este con el ¿pero es por que soy su amiga verdad?, ¿Eso es normal no?, os es que es algo mas, o tal vez si estoy… - _Lenalee cuidado!. – _Siento que algo me empuja y me hace volver a misma._

_\- _Niña tonta no te distraigas. – _Britani me regañaba, yo estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note que Road me ataco. – _Lo siento me dristaje, ya no volverá a pasar. – _Me levanto y me puse en guardia, es hora de pelear._

_\- _Aun no creas que es este juego ha terminado. – _Road me mira con esa cara de asesina. – _Entonces comenzamos. – _Dijo Britani yendo donde Road para enfrentarla, Road como siempre uso sus conos intentando hacer caer a Britani pero los esquivaba muy rápido hasta que llego donde estaba Road y la ataco pero ella la esquivo muy fácilmente y rápidamente volvió a atacar con sus conos habiendo retroceder, me aceque e intente golpear a Road pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente._

_\- _Realmente son débiles, de verdad creen que con esos poderes me ganaran. – _Dijo Road con tono burlon. – _No sabemos hasta que lo intentemos. – _Britani se acerco hacia mi. – _Intentalo si quieres.

\- Tu lo pediste. – _Dijo Britani juntando su mano que tenia su espada y la otra mano. – _Inocencia 2 liberacion. – _Una luz azul rodeo el cuerpo de Britani en especial sus mano, al separar sus manos también vi como la espada de Britani también se hacia dos, ahora había dos espadas que tenia el resplandor azul, es muy parecido al niigento de kanda._

_\- _Twin swords, ahora veras mocosa. – _Britani nuevamente fue directamente hacia donde estaba Road, yo estaba apunto de acompañarla cuando se me presenta dos akumas uno de nivel 3 y otra del 4._

_\- _De esta no te escapas exorcista. - _Los akumas me atacan pero gracias a las Dark Boots pude esquivar sus ataques, pero es difícil contraatacarlos. – _Esto es todo exorcista?, solo sabes esquivar. – _Ahora vas a ver. – _Ya veremos si solo es eso. – _Debo intentar atacarlos o no podre ayudar a Britani, rápidamente voy donde el akuma de nivel 3 y le doy una patada y el cae al suelo. – _Es tu fin exorcista. – _El akuma de nivel 4 estaba a mi atrás y me ataca, solo pude esquivarlo apenas, pero termine con una herdia en una de mis piernas mas específicamente en uno de mis muslos. – _Que lenta eres exorcista. – _Dijo el akuma riéndose, la ultima vez que pelee con un nivel 4 fue en la antigua orden pero Allen-kun me ayudo, pero pelear sola contra en muy difícil. – _Que pasa exorcista te rindes?. – _Ese akuma ya me esta molestando, pero debia calmarme atacarle por atacar me puede matar, mi pierna solo tiene una cortadura no es tan gravera si que puedomoverla asi que debo atcar, debo calmarme y concentra toda mi energía en un solo ataque. – _Esta es la ultima vez que te concentras exorcista. – _El Akuma vino a atacarme pero yo permanezco tranquila. – _Muere!. – _El nivel 4 me ataca estando frente mio, rápidamente esquivo ese ataque y le golpee con toda mi fuerza en su cabeza destruyéndolo. – _Al fin. – _Quede exhausta por usar mucha energía matando ese akuma y ya estoy lista para ayudar a Britani_.

– No te habras olvidado de mi no exorcista?. - _ Que no esta muerto el nivel 3, no murió con ese ataque. – _Great Chariot!. – _Alrededor de mi se formo una esfera llena de signos zodiacales intente destruirlos pero no podía. – _Estoy atrapada. – _Dije. – _Exacto!, veamos si sobrevives a esto exorcista. – _Cada signo que había en la esfera empieza a brillar y luego botaron rayos hacia mi. – _Ahhh!. – _La descarga de esos rayos me hcen gritar de dolor, solo podía ver como ese akuma se estaba riendo, otra vez tengo que concentrarme, no puedo permitir que ese akuma me venza, aunque ya use bastante energía destruyendo al nivel4 y estoy cansada debo hacerlo,asi que concentro toda mi energía y golpeo la esfera y la rompi. - _¿Qué? Es imposible!. –_Dijo el akuma. – _No, no lo es. – _Atravieso con una de mis piernas, la que estaba lastimada, al akuma. – _Arg!. - _Gruño el akuma. – _Tu, maldita exorcista!. – _El akuma golpeo la herida de mi pierna haciéndome quejar de dolor. –_Ya muerete!. – _Ya me canse de este akuma, movi mi pierna hacia arriba partiendo al akuma por la mitad. – _Ahora si termine. –_Fue difícil pelear con ellos pero logrte derrotarlos, me siento débil, gaste mucha energía peleando con ellos y el golpe de ese nivel 3 en mi pierna hizo que la herirá creciera, trato de caminar pero no puedo, me duele la pierna de solo apoyarla, pero aun asi no puedo dejar que Allen-kun y los demás luchen solos con los noes, con el dolor camino intentando llegar donde estaban, en ese momento escucho una explosionde pronto veo una cortinad e humo frente a mi al ver bien pude ver que era Britani, pero bastante agitada._

_ –_Britani!. – _Grite. – _Lenalee!...que te paso?. – _Pregunto al verme en especial mi pierna. –_No te preocupes por mi, tu estas peor. – _Yo no podía atacar por mi pierna lastimada pero aun tenia energía para seguir en la pelea pero Britani tenia heridas en todo su cuerpo era obvio quien estaba peor. – _Parece que la linda Lenalee termino de jugar con los akumas.- _Road apareció de entre el humo con esa típica sonrisa. – _Pero al parecer te lastimaste un poco. – _Esa actitud arrogante es la que odio de ella. –_Vamos , no van a seguir jugando recién estoy empezando. – _Si era difícil pelear con ella estando al 100, seria imposible derrotarla en este estado. – _

Bueno si ustedes no atacan yo atacare. – _Vi como Road se dirigía hacia nosotras, tome a britani y tan rápido como puedo Sali de ahí como mis piernas me lo permitían lo mas lejos posible, esquive el ataque de Road, pero ella me estaba siguiendo para atacarme .De la nada Kanda apareció interceptando el atraque de la Noe, me de tuve para poder descansar y que me estaba doliendo mis piernas. – _Sera mejor que te apartes de mi camino exorcista. –_Road comenzó a hacer mas fuerza en su ataque, cosa que hizo que Kanda retrocediera poco a poco. – _Lenalee!, muévanse_. – Kanda grito haciendo me reaccionar, tome a Britani otra vez yme impulso para poder escapar. – _No te me escaparas. – _Voltee a ver y Road poniendo mas fuerza a lo que Kanda ya no pudo aguantary fue impulsado fuertemente hacias atrás, de inmediato lanzo variaos de sus conos hacia mi, tengo que moverme para tratar de esquivarlos pero sentí que dos de eso conos alcanzaron mi pierna que no estaba herida, ¿Porque justamente tenia que ser esa?,abraze a Britani para cuando me hacia no sufiera mas daño, maldición este no era mi dia de suerte, ahora mis dos piernas están heridas y además tengo a Britani muy herida conmigo, que mala suerte. _

_–_La linda Lenalee se ha vuelto fuerte tanto para destruir a un akuma de nivel 4 . – _Road se acercaba cada vez mas a donde esta Britani y yo. – _Pero aun no creo que pueda jugar conmigo. – _Road llego a estar justo al frente de nosotras mientra nosotras estábamos ahí sin poder hacer nada. –_No crees que nos estas subestimando mocosa. – _Dijo Britani sonriendo . – _No lo creo, pero les dejare vivir si me dicen donde esta la chica con la inocencia. – _Road, ¿De verdad cree que nosotra vamos a hacer eso?. – _No te lo diremos , incluso si te lo dijéramos igual nos matarias. – _Respondio Britani. – _Que lista , ahora mueran. – _Road, levanto su mando a lo que se alzaron muchos de esos conos listos para matarnos. – _Lenalee, préstame tu pierna. – _Eh? Mi pierna?, Britani tomo una de mis piernas, como aun estaba activado mi Darks Boots, y golpeo el suelo con ella alzando grandes cantidades de tierra y polvo que nos impulso atrás, asi que para eso la quería, mi amiga es muy loca. – _Eh? Donde están?. – _No puedo ver a Road pero puedo escuchar su voz, pero al parecer ella no nos puede ver._

_ – _Ahora, Kanda!. – _Kanda?, rapidamente Kanda apareció ante el grito de Britani entre el polvo ante la mirada sorprendida de Road. – _Muere!. – _Kanda ataco a Road con su nigento, pero antes de llegar su ataque a Road, Tikky apareció y cubrió a Road con la energía que siepre cubre su brazo. – _Road, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas muy distraída. – _Tenia que aparecer justo en este momento Tikky, ahora estaban ellos dos juntos. – _No estaba distraída, ese ataque lo hubiera esquivado fácilmente. – _Al parecer Road tenia su guardia baja si no fuese por Tikky ya nos habriamos librado de esa mocosa. –_Bueno como digas. – _Dijo Tikky resignándose. _

_–_Tu diviértete con ese exorcista yo voy a acabar con esas dos exorcistas. –_Road comento riendo y luego viendo donde estábamos Britani y yo. – _Ahora si no se me van a escapar. – _Road poco a poco se acerca a nosotras, intento levantarme pero tanto es el dolor en m is piernas que no podía ponerme de pie, solo podía ver junto con Britani como Road se acercaba, esta vez kanda estaba siendo retenido por Tikky, y… ¿Dónde esta Allen-kun?, sentí en mi pecho una preocupación muy grande ¿Acaso el fue derrotado por Tikky?, no, no puede ser, solo pensar en Allen-kun muerto me destroza el alma, no era como las veces que soñaba que todos estaban muertos, era peor pensar en Allen-kun muerto, era tanta la importencia de no poder hacer nada, mire al costado donde Britnai y estaba en la mismas condiciones. – _Estan demasiado lastimadas para poder escapar, ahora si las tengo. – _Road lanzo sus conos directos hacia nosotras, cerre los ojos esperando el impacto, pero siento que algo rodea mi cintura y me jala hacia atrás._

_ –_Allen!. – _Abro rapdiamente mis ojos al escuchar la voz de Britani el nombre de quien tenia mis pensamientos volando. –_Lamento llegar tarde me distrajeron unos akumas. – _De verdad esta aquí, Allen-kun esta bien, no puedo resistir las ganas de llorar, hace unos momentos pensé que Allen-kun podría estar muerto, senti que mi mundo se venia abajo, pero ahora lo tengo enfrente y sus brazos me rodean, me siento tan segura que no quiero que me suelten. – _Allen-kun. –_Dije llorando llamando la atención de Allen-kun. – _Lenalee!,¿Por qué lloras?. – _Allen-kun dijo sorprendido al ver mi rostro lleno de lagrimas que caian de mis ojos. – _Pense que te habían derrotado_. –Dije entrecortadamente. – _Crei que no volverías. –_No podía dejar de llorar, no quería volver a separarme de el, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para poder estar en sus brazos para siempre, pero no se por que pero queiro mas de el, abrazo a Allen-kun ante la mirada sorprendida de Britani y de el, mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se sonrojan , no se que es esto, quiero saberlo , antes se sentía tan doloroso sentí que mi corazón se detendría, pero ahora mi corazón late tan rápido que no imagine que podía latir tan rápido. –_Disculpa si te hice preocupar. –_Levante mi rostro y lo veo sonriéndome, es la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo. – _Solo no llores mas. – _Allen-kun lo dijo casi suplicando y solo ladee mi cabeza en señal de un si._

_ –_Allen!, porque me interrumpes, estaba jugando con ellas. – _Se escucho una voz chillona, era la voz de Road que aparecia enfrente de nosotros. - _Si esta es tu manera de jugar nunca tendrás amigos. – _Allen-kun nos solto poniéndonos a Britani y a mi lentamente en el piso. – _Solo querían que me dijeran donde esta la chica con la inocencia, eso era todo. – _Dijo Road comenzando a levitar. – _Y de verdad creiste que te lo diríamos?. - _Allen-kun se impulso y fue directo donde Road para atacarle a lo que ella bloquea su ataque. –_No importa solo quería jugar con ellas. – _Road de repente empuja hacia atrás haciendo caer a Allen-kun y va hacia nosotras. – _No tan rápido, Clown Belt. – _Allen-kun agarro una de las piernas de Road y la estrello contra el suelo, en respuesta Road lanzo sus conos hacia el, Allen-kun los esquivo pero uno de esos conos le cayo en uno de sus brazos ,. –_Allen-kun. - _ Aunque trato de levantarme para ayudarle no puedo hacerlo, demonios odio no poder hacer nada._

_\- _Allen-kun. – _Espera, esa no fui yo, todos volteamos hacia la dirección del sonido. – _Chelsea. – _Dijo Allen-kun al verla, pero yo me asegure de llevarla a un lugar apartado de donde estábamos, espera este es el lugar donde la deje acaso llegamos aquí en el transcurso de la pelea, esto si que es mala suerte. – _Vaya, vaya parece que encontré a la que estaba buscando. – _Road ambio de dirección hacia Chelsea, eso es malo si atrapa a Chelsea y la inocencia seria peligroso. – _Chelsea, vete! Huye. –_Grite, a lo que Chelsea reacciono y corrió en otra dirección hacia el bosque que había por ahí. – _No te escaparas. – _Road fue rápidamente y alcanzo a Chelsea quien al ver a la Noe se paralizo de miedo. – _Dame ese cofre y te prometo que no te hare nada. – _Que gran mentira, ella lo único que le interesa es la inocencia. –_No lo hare!. – _Respondio Chelsea y abrazo el cofre con sus dos brazos aunque aun temblaba, era increíble el valor que tenia Chelsea a pesar de que se notaba que temblaba ella se rehusaba a darle la inocencia._ – Eh, asi que no quieres entonces tendre que matarte.- _Dijo Road poniéndose cara a cara con Chelsea y levantando su mano para golpearla. _

_– _Clown Belt!. – _Allen-kun apareció y tomo a Chelsea con su clown bolt antes de que Road la golpeara. – _Te tengo!. -_Dijo Allen-kun. – _Allen, llevate a Chelsea lejos de aquí. –_Dijo Britani. – _Pero…y ustedes.- _Allen-ku al parecer no quería dejarnos solas con Road pero asegurar esa inocencia es mas importante. – _No te preocupes, vete!. – _Dije para dar confianza a Allen-kun. – _De acuerdo. – _Dijo Allen-kun agarrando a Chelsea y rápidamente se iba. – _Allen, no te escaparas. – _Al ver Road que Allen-kun se iba con Chelsea empezó a seguirlos. – _No tan rápido mocosa, tienen que terminar con nosotras. – _Nos pusimos en frente de Road para interrumpirs paso, aunque sea peligroso debo evitar que ella obtenga esa inocencia. – _Ustedes ya no me interesan. - _Rapidamente se metió entre las dos y siguió a Allen-kun. - _¿Qué?. - _¿En serio?, ¿Nos ignoro?, no se supone que quería matarnos?, vi como rápidamente Road volo hacia donde estaban ellos y los alcanzaron. – _Creiste que escaparías?. – _Dijo con su tono burlon y disparando sus conos hacia Allen-kun, rápidamente el usa su Crown Clown para defenderse de los conos. - _ Ara?, veamos si puedes con mas. – _Road lanzo mas conos cosa que hizo que Allen-kun cayera al suelo._

_\- _¿Allen-kun estas bien?. – _Vi como Chelsea se mantenía abrazada de Allen-kun, mi pecho se encogió, muevo mi cabeza, este no es el momento para pensar en eso. –_ Si estoy bien gracias por preguntar, Chelsea. –_Allen-kun se levanto para dirijirse a nosotras. – _Vaya no me digas que voy a tener que pelear con los tres. – _Hizo un berrinche Road acercándose a nosotras. –_ Lenalee, toma otra vez a Chelsea y vete de aquí. – _Dijo Britani saltando en dirección hacia Road. –_no voy a dejarlos solos a ustedes. – _ni de broma hare eso. –_ Solo vete nosotros estaremos bien. - _ Allen-kun también salió para atacar a Road, yo también voy a ayudarlos. – _Ni se te ocurra venir Lenalee. – _Allen-kun me hablo de lejos antes de que vaya a ellos, volteo a ver a Chelsea, aunque no quiero dejarlos debo proeger a Chelsea y la inocencia. – _De acuerdo. – _Tome a Chelsea y me fui en dirección opuesta, veo atrás como peleancon Road, en especial veo a Allen-kun, no quiero que el me deje._

_ – _A donde crees que vas jovencita?. - _Tikky, apareció enfrente de mi de la nada, me distraje, fui descuidada, rápidamente intente golpearlo con una de mis piernas pero el se cubrió. – _No me obligues a matarte jovencita, solo quiero a la chica. -_Sigo poniendo mas fuerza en mi pierna para liberarme pero era imposible. – _Bueno si no hay de otra manera. – _Tikky arrojo mi pierna impulsando mi cuerpo hacia el y me golpeo con una de sus palmas en mi abdomen tirándome al piso. – _Nunca me ha gustado golpear mujeres pero creo que asi tu entiendo mejor. - _¿Desde cuando sean vuelto tan fuertes la familia de noe?,no fuimos los únicos en fortalecernos. – _Ahora dame la inocencia. – _Tikky le hablo a Chelsea extendiendo su mano. -_ ¡nunca!. –_Chelsea se aferro mas a cofre, aunque se notaba que temblaba no se rendía. – _No quieres ver a esta jovencita morir verdad. – _Dijo Tikky mientras me señalaba. – _Si no quieres que eso pase dame la inocencia. – _Rikku con ese chantaje quería hacer que Chelsea entrege la inocencia. – _No se lo des Chelsea. – _No puedo permitir que ella caiga en su juego psicológico. - _Callate no ves que estoy negociando con ella.

\- Y no estabas negociando conmigo o te olvidaste. – _Kanda apareció detrás de Tikky y le ataco, el tenia activado su 3 ilusion_, pero de todos modos lucia muy lastimado. _\- Debo aprovechar eso y decirle a Chelsea que se vaya.-_ Chelsea vete escapa. – _Dije. –_ No! Y ustedes. – _Chelsea al parecer se preocupaba bastante por nosotros. – _No te preocupes solo vete con la inocencia, estaremos bien. – _Tenia que hacerla sentir segura. – _Apenas vean que la inocencia no esta nos dejara, solo vete. – _Dije, a lo que Chelsea asintió y me quede en el piso ese golpe de Tikky me había inmovilizado solo podía ver como Chelsea se alejaba. – _Esta vez no. – Dijo Tikky ,al voltear veo a Kanda lastimado, pero ¡el esta sin Tikky!, ¡No puede se!. – _Rapidamente volteo mi cabeza y veo a Tikky que tenia a Chelsea agarrada del cuello y ella aun tenia aferrada el cofre a ella. –_

Ahora dame ese cofre o prefieres morir?. – _Dijo Tikky sonriendo. - _No…te…lo..dare. – _Chelsea me sorprendió, a pesar de estar en estas situaciones ella no se retractaba. - _¿Acaso no tienes miedo? Podrías morir?. - _Aunque Tikky lo dijo yo también me lo pregunto.- _Si…lo tengo…y mucho…pero no…pienso…traicionar…a …Allen-kun. – _Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Chelsea, todo era por Allen-kun?, tanto asi llegaba su enamoramiento de dar su vida por Allen-kun, me duele el pecho aunque este no sea el momento, ella no solo acepta lo que siente , lo demuestra, pero..yo?, ni siquiera se lo que siento estoy tan confundida. _

_– _Bueno entonces moriras. – _Tikky lanzo un golpe hacia Chelsea y ella en un acto reflejo puso el cofre, haciendo que el golpe impacto el cofre y lo rompió, una luz salió del cofre era muy brillante no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, no veo a Chelsea ni a Tikky, al abrir mis ojos después de que el destelo de luz terminara, vi a Chelsea en el piso sentada y a Tikky en el otro lado y en me dio la inocencia liberada. – _El cofre se rompió. – _Dijo Chelsea al ver la inocencia.- _Ahora será mia.- _Tikky se dispuso a tomar la inocencia pero esta fue directo donde Chelsea. –_Eh? Pero por que viene a mi?. – _No será lo que creo que sea. Vi como la inocnecia entro en el cuerpo de Chelsea por la altura de su pecho ¿La inocencia entro en el cuerpo de Chelsea?, la inocencia la acepto, ella es su portadora. _

_– _Vaya, vaya has hecho que las cosas sean mas complicado jovencita, ahora si o si tendre que matarte. – _Dijo Tikky con un tono resignado mirando a Chelsea, esto es malo ahora si van a matar a Chelsea. – _La inocencia entro en mi ¿Por qué?. – _Chelsea aun seguía confundida por lo que paso y no la culpa. – _Es porque la inocencia te eligio para que tu seas su portadora. –_ Explico Tikky acercándose poco a poco a Chelsea. – _Pero, ¿Por qué me eligio?. – _Chelsea se levanto aun confundida ante el acercamiento de Tikky. - _¿Quién sabe?, tal vez noto tus sentimientos y fueron compatibles. – _Dijo Tikky deteniéndose en frente de Chelsea. – _Pero no importa, de todas maneras te matare. – _Tikky levanto su mano para golpear a Chelsea, pero ella al ver eso ella salió corriendo. _

_– _Kanda!, Chelsea esta en peligro. – _Grite a Kanda que estaba tirado en el suelo, el estaba lastimado como para moverse, si tan solo no hubiese sido lastimada en mi pierna podría ir a ayudarle, me siento tan inútil. – _Ahora dame esa inocencia.- _Tikky lanzo sus mariposas en dirección a Chelsea, tengo que hacer algo. Chelsea estaba corriendo y solo puedo quedarme mirando totalmente impotente como impactan contra Chelsea, hizo una explosión que levanto cantidades de polvo. – _Are? Creo que me excedi. –_Dijo Tikky algo sorprendido, ojala que este bien no creo que tikky halla hechotanta fuerza con ese ataque de será asi la hubiera destruido por completo, tengo que usar todas las fuerzas que me quedan para que cuando Chelsea aparesca rápidamente la tome y la lleve mas lejos, aun con un gran dolor en mis piernas me levanto un poco lo suficiente para impulsarme solo tengo que esperar que desaparesca un poco ese polvo y…eh?...ella no esta ahí, no es posible, no la veo por ningún lado, Tikky estaba con la misma cara que yo era obvio que el tampoco sabia lo que pasaba. – _No esta.- _Al parecer Tikky tampoco creía lo que veía , no creo que ella haya sido enteramente destruida y si uso el polvo para escapar, supongo que es eso y al juzgar por la expresión de tikky el también cree lo mismo, voy a aprovechar para tomar a Kanda y escapar, de la nda veo salir un gato de color naranja corriendo rápidamente hacia mi, tanto Tikky como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos. _

_\- _¿De donde salió este gato?. –_Pregunte, ¿Cómo habrá llegado este gato aqui? Solo vi que del gato salió una pequeña nube de humo,¿Qué esta pasando? Estoy bien confundida el humo poco a poco crecia hasta que llego a cubrirme también de modo que no podía ver nada. _Lenalee-san. –_Esa voz es de Chelsea. – _Chelsea ¿ Chelsea donde estas?.- _Grite, no se que esta pasando pero si Chlesea esta bien eso era lo importante. – _Estoy enfrente tuyo. – _Eh?, vi que Chelsea estaba enfrente de mi, note en su rostro que ella estaban tan confundida como yo. - _Chelsea estas aquí ¿Estas bien?. – _Sinceramente por un momento crei que estaba muerta, pero ¿Cómo? Como sobrevivió ilesa a ese ataque y tampoco veo al gato por ningún lado ¿Sera acaso cosa de la inocencia?. – _Si estoy bien pero no se que paso. - _Chelsea se notabaque no sabia lo que estaba pasando. - _¿Tu eras el gato naranja?. –_Si no me equivoco la inocencia tiene que ver mucho aquí. – _Si, lo era pero no se como fue posible. – _Una inocencia que te puede transformar es muy raro pero podría ser. -_¿No habrá sido la inocencia?. – _Pregunte. – _No lo se. – _Chelsea estaba demasiada confundida, poco a poco el humo fue desapareciendo y ya Tikky no pudo ver,al ver a Chelsea nuevamente se sorprendió pero una sonrisa en su rostro se formo, malgaste el tiempo, aun con dolor me levante aunque va a ser muy difícil escapar pero tengo que intentarlo. – _Oh!, asi que tu eras el gato, eso si que fue suerte, pensé que te escapaste, seguro fue la inocencia y al parecer su habilidad es igual a la de Lulubel. – _Tikky se acercaba mas y mas, y ahora ¿Qué haremos?._

_ –_ Tikky! no te diviertas solo. – _Lo que faltaba ahora Road también esta aquí. –_Lenalee!. – _esa voz es de Britani, volteo a ver donde estaba mi amiga y la veo acercarse junto con Allen-kun, me alegro de que estén bien pero incluso estar todos juntos reunidos estamos muy lastimados, ¿Cómo vamos a escapar?. –_ Lenalee estas bien?. – _Allen-kun vino y me ayudo a sostenerme ya que me es muy difícil estar parada. – _Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme. – _No esta tan bien pero no quiero preocupar a Allen-kun. – _Kanda! Estas bien?. – _Volteo y veo a Britani ayudando a Kanda a ponerse de pie. – _Estoy bien deberías preocuparte por ti , también estas lastimada. – _Sonrei al verlos no lo demestran pero ellos se quieren y se preocupan el uno por el otro…¿Demostrar lo que sientes?, volteo a ver a allen-kun, estos sentimientos quieren salir pero ¿Por qué no los dejo salir?, ¡Pero que son!. _

_–_ Allen-kun. – _Esa voz, es de Chelsea, la mire ella miraba a Allen-kun con una mirada como si estuviera viendo a su salvador. - _¿Cómo estas Chelsea?. – _Allen-kun miro a Chelsea con una mirada tierna a lo que Chelsea no pudo evitar sonrijarse, otra vez esa sensación ¿Cómo se supone que describa estos sentimientos en mi corazón ante esta atmosfera?. – _Bien ahora estoy bien. - _no puedo soportar este dolor, no quiero presenciar esto, puse fuerza para soltarme de Allen-kun ante su mirada confusa, no podía mantenerme en pie pero no me importa no voy a estar parada enfrente de ellos en esa atmosfera me lastima. _

_– _Que bonita reunión pero creo que se están olvidando en que situación están. – _Road con su voz chillona y molesta llamo la atención de todos. –_ No lo hemos olvidado Road. – _Allen-kun tomo su brazo izquierdo y libero la espada del exorcista. - _¿De verdad quieres pelear contra nosotros? ¿ Con esas heridas que tienes?. –_Tenia razón Tikky aunque Allen-kun estaba de pie todas las heridas que tenia eran graves, me preunto cuanto esfuerzo esta usando para estar de pie. - _¿No lo sabre hasta que lo intente o no?. – _Allen-kun jadeaba mucho señal de que ha usado bastante energía. – _Incluso tu tienes heridas. – _No me había percatado que tanto Tikky como Road tenían algunas herdias y aprte de sus ropas estaban raspadas, si le pudimos dar pelea esta vez. – _pero a diferencia de ustedes estamos ilesos. – _Dijo Road señalándonos. – _Acabemos con esto.

\- Crece, crece, crece. –_ Tikky fue interceptado por Lavi quien llego en el preciso momento. – _lavi!. – _Allen-kun llamo a nuestro amigo que nos salvo justo a tiempo. – _Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo. – _Dijo Lavi al acercarse a nosotros. – _Tu no te metas. – _Road apareció atrás de Lavi lista para atacarle. _– No lo haras. – _Shereline!, también apareció y también intercepto el ataque de Road con su arco. – _Que acro tan raro tienes. – _Dijo Road al ver su arco, el arco De Shereline lanza poderosas fechas de luz, pero al liberar mas poder lainocencia sufre un cambio se vuelve una arco mas voluminoso que también tiene forma de escudo, eso significa que ella…. –_Inocencia nivel 2, ¿De verdad creiste que pelearía contra ti con un arco normal?. – _Dijo Shereline ella aplico mas fuerza impulsando a Road hacia atrás. – _Vaya llegaron mas refuerzos, si que tienen suerte ustedes. – _Tikky tenia razón si lavi y Shereline no hubieran llegado quizá habriamos muerto. –_ pero igual dos mas de ustedes no hara mucha diferencia. – _Nuevamente Road preparo muchos de sus conos y los lanzo hacia nosotros._

_\- _Compas de conjuro: Norte crimen.- _ese ataque es de…. – _Tan pronto y ya están metidos en aprietos. – _Es bookman, asi que también estaba aquí y alguien mas estaba con el. – _Ma…estro. – _Allen-kun estaba sorprendido de ver a su maestro como siempre al general Cross se iba a quien sabe donde, y hace un mes el desapareció otra vez y nuevamente apareció. – _Ja, ¿Quieres que te vuelva adra uan paliza otra vez familia de Noe?. – _El general Cross se puso en frente de nosotros junto con Bookman, también Lavi y Shereline se pusieron frente a nosotros. – _Ni crean que porque ellos están aquí saldrán con vida. –_ Road monto a Lero para ir co dirección a nosotros pero fue Tikky quien al detuvo. - _¿Tikky porque me detienes?. – _Refuto Road. - _¿Con miedo familiar de Noe? O es que te estas preparando para escapar?. – _Dijo el general Cross. - _¿Crees que nosotros tendraiamos miedo de ustedes? Nos gustaría pasar un raot con ustedes pero nuestro tiempo es limitado y tenemos otros asunto que atender, obviamente el conde nos dara una regañada pero que se puede hacer. – _tikky y Road al aprecer solo estaban jugando con nosotros, si es verdad lo que el dice y realmente no tienen tiempo, menos mal que llegaron ayudarnos sino hubiéramos muerto. – _Road, abre la puerta. – _Road uso sus pioderes para hacer aparecer su típica puerta y primero entro ella y luego entro Tikky y la puerta se cerro un sentimiento de paz entro en mi corazón, por eol momento estamos a salvo._

_\- _¡No puedo creer que otra vez los encuentre en una situación asi!. – _El general Cross tiene bastante razones para quejarse ya era prácticamente la segunda vez que no ayudaba en estas situaciones. – _lo sentimos mucho maestro. -_ Allen-kun se disculpo con su maestro, el general Cross poco a poco se acerca a Allen-kun y le extendie su mano. – _Maestro. – _Dijo Allen-kun esperanzado, el tomo la mano de su maestro, listo para levantarse. - _¡INUTIL!. – _El general Cross lanzo a Allen-kun mientras Allen-kun aun sostenia su mano. – _Maldito aprendis, te confiaste no debiste bajar lña guardia solo porque venciste a Tikky una vez. – _No sabia que Allne-kun se había confiado, bueno aunque eso explicaría porque no uso la espada del exorcista desde el principio. – _Si te confias de esa manera no pasara mucho para que te maten.- _El general Cross nuevamente se acercaba a Allen-kun, Allen-kun esta muy herido no se puede mover, debo ir a ayudarlo._

_\- _Deténgase porfavor. - _¿Chelsea? Rápidamente se había puesto en medio de Allen-kun y el general Cross levantando sus brazos. – _No se quien sea usted pero no debe atacar a Allen-kun cuando esta herido, no permitiré que alguien haga daño a el .

\- Y esta chica?. – _El general Cross miro de pied a cabeza a Chelsea quien teniauna mirada seria luego se agarro la cara con su mano y miro a Allen-kun. - _¿Acaso no te enseñe que se coquetea con la chica bonita después de la misión?. –_ Ese comentario hizo que tanto Allen-kun como Chelsea se sonrojaran en mi solo genero desagrado y molestia. - _¡Ja, lo sabia!. –_Grito lavi, Shereline solo se estaba riendo. - _¿Cuántas veces te enseñe eso? Ya veo porque te has distraido. – _El general Cross paso de largo a Chelsea quien estaba volando en sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia Allen-kun . – _No es eso ella solo nos acompaña porque solo ella tiene la inocencia en un cofre y solo ella puede abrirlo. – _Allen-kun decía todo eso aun rojo cosa que me molestaba bastante. – _Entonces, hey tu como te llamas?. – _Chelsea despertó de su tance ante esa pregunta. – _Me llamo Chelsea. – _Respondio. – _Entonces Chelsea,traeme ese cofre. – _Chelsea se puso nerviosa ante esa oración, talvez tenga miedo de decir que la inocencia la eligio.- _¿Dónde esta?. – _Insistio Bookman a lo que Chelsea callaba. – _Lo que pasa es que en la batalla el cofre que contenía la inocencia se rompió y la inocencia eligio a Chelsea. – _Dije eso ya que no odia ver a Chelsea tan nerviosa, y todos pusieron sus mirada a Chelsea que estaba my nerviosa. –_Ja, eso facilita las cosas. – _El general Cross reia mientras veía a Chelsea, si ella es la portadora de la inocencia significa que ahora vivirá con nosotros en la orden no?, me siento rara otra vez siento una gran preocupación, veo a Allen-kun y siento mas preocupación, siento que lo voy a perder._

_\- _Lenalee-channn. – _Esa es la voz de …. – _Llegan tarde. – _Replico Lavi al ver ami hermano y a varios del departamente científico que traian cosas de primeros auxilios. – _Callate,nosotros no tenemos inocencias para ir rápido como ustedes. – _MI hermano replico ante el comentario de Lavi, al menos ya todo ha pasado, al ver mi estado mi hermano corrió mas. - _ ¿Estas bien Lenalee?. – _Aunque raras veces mi hermano se pone serio, lo hace cuando algo le preocupa. – _Estoy bien solo algo cansada. – _Ya no puedo mas, mi hermano me sostuvo para que no cayera al piso. –_ Nii-san ayuda a Allne-kun y a los demás. – _Todos estaban mal heridos y debían ser rápidamente atendidos, mi hermano ordeno qie pusieran a los heridos en camillas y que los llevaran a la orden los miembros del departamento y varios enfermeros fueron rápidamente donde Allen-kun y os demás heridos, veía como a Allen-kun le ponían en la camilla, debo ir con el, quiero estar con el, no me importa que mi cuerpo y mis piernas están lastimadas quiero ir. - _lenalee no temuevas, te vamos a poner en la camilla. – _No quiero que me ponga en una camilla soloquiero ir donde Allen-kun. – _Debo ir con los demás. – _Aunque estoy tan cera de Allen-kun siento que a la vez estoy tan lejos de el Ceso ante la insitencia de mi hermano y me recosté en la camilla y meempezaron a llevar, vi como Chelsea fue donde Allen-kun quien también era llevado pero ella no se separa de el, nuevamente esta sensación vuelve, pero ahora es envidiaquiero esta asi con el quiero estar siempre cerca de el que me tome en sus brazos que me que abraze siempre ¿Ques son estos sentimientos?, veo a Chelsea y luego veo a Allen-kun y sonrio, ya se que son estoy sentimientos creo que solo fui una cobarde para no darme y tonta para no aceptarlo cuando lo sentía, las palabras de Britani vienen a mi mente "Celosa", si lo estoy y mucho me da ganas de golpear a Chelsea cada vez que lo veo cerca de mi Allen-kun, si es MI Allen-kun y de nadie mas, tengo que aceptar la realidad, veo a Allen-kun y siento el sonrojo en mi mejillas y sonrio_

_Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Allen-kun_

**Y bien que les parecio si le gusto comente eso me anima bastante**

**Ahora tengo dos cosas que decir:**

**1\. -seguramente casi el 99.9% de los que leen ****se preguntaran si esta Chelsea es la misma Chelsea que aparece en Akame ga kill y la respuesta es que si es la misma tome ese persoanje para usarlo en este fic solo que su personalidad es un poco diferente. pero bueno Shereline y Britani son mias**

**2.- lo siento por demorar mucho he tomado practicamente varios meses en esto ahora explicare el asunto, no es que no quiera escribir solo que ahora estoy demasiado ocupado y sinceramente fue miuy dificil terminarlo de verdad, y tambien voy a demorar en subir el cuarto capitulo por minimo 9 meses, estoy ahciendo un trabaja muy importante que no puedo desatender y necesito poner todo mi empeño en eso pero les prometo dar todo de mi la proxima vez.**

**Espero que entiendan la proxima sera mejor es mas les dejo el titulo: Nueva rival**


	4. Rival

**¡He vuelto! no estaba muerto estaba de parranda. Les agradezco a todos los que han estado esperando este capitulo, no tengo excusas por la demora solo lo siento, pero aqui esta, listo para que lo lean y lo disfruten, de verdad un agradecimiento especial para kona kana lee quien me animo bastante con un mensaje que recibi de ella, gracias a eso tuve el animo para poder seguir este fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Rival**

Todo esta oscuro, ¿Qué paso?, no logro recordar nada, solo me acuerdo de ser llevada por Nii-san y ver a Allen-kun siendo llevado en la camilla, y Chelsea con él. No puedo permitir que ella este con él, al fin me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y no quiero perderlo. Me fuerzo a abrir los ojos y al fin logro hacerlo para ver un techo muy conocido.

\- ¿Estoy en mi cuarto? – _Mire a mí alrededor para verificar si lo era, si era mi cuarto, pero ¿Por qué estoy en mi cuarto, no se supone que estuviera en la enfermería? – _Tengo que alistarme para ir a buscar a Allen-kun. - _Dije levantándome, quería verlo, quería decirle lo mucho que lo amo y lo arrepentida que estoy por haber desechado sus sentimientos antes, me aliste y fui al lugar donde encontraría a Allen-kun, el comedor. Al llegar ahí busque a Allen-kun, pero no logro verlo_

_\- _Oh Lenalee, al fin despiertas. – _Esa voz es de…_

_\- _Lavi. – _Rápidamente el pelirrojo se acercó a mí al parecer he estado inconsciente por algún tiempo, pero dejando eso de lado tengo que encontrar a Allen-kun. - _¿Hola Lavi como estas?

\- Bien y al parecer ya estas mejor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – _Pregunte, no me acuerdo de nada ni sé que paso después de que nos rescataran y más aún importante necesita encontrarme con Allen-kun, pero necesito calmarme si actuó desesperada Lavi podría darse cuenta._

_\- _Fueron, com días no estoy tan seguro. - _¿3 o 4 días?, ¿Me estaba en coma o recuperándome?, disimule mi sorpresa y también mi disgusto, el solo pensar de que Chelsea tuv días para seducir a mi Allen-kun me daba ganas de romper lo que sea._

_\- _¿Tantos días? – _Pregunte._

_\- _Bueno tus heridas eran graves así que te tomo tiempo en recuperarte. – _Dijo Lavi._

_\- _¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo están? – _Pregunte, si yo estuve inconsciente por varios días ¿Cómo estarán Allen-kun y los demás? Ellos salieron más heridos que yo._

_\- _No te preocupes, ellos están bien, todos despertaron hace dos días. _Dijo Lavi, haciéndome tranquilizar, ósea que yo soy la única que demore en recuperarme._

_\- _¿Y dónde están los demás? – _Pregunte, necesito saber dónde está Allen-kun tengo que hablar con él lo más rápido posible _

\- Bueno Yuu y Britani salieron hace unas horas a una misión.

\- ¿Y Allen-kun? -

\- ¿Allen? – _Solo espero esa respuesta para salir a buscarlo rápidamente. - _Bueno si lo he visto creo que se dirigía aquí.

\- ¿En serio? No lo he visto. – _Dije nuevamente buscando en la cafetería, pero no lograba verlo._

_\- _Pero si está ahí. – _Dijo Señalando a algún lado de la cafetería. – _Es mas está viniendo para aquí. – _Seguía buscándolo con mi mirada, hasta que al fin pude verlo, es como si se hubiera hecho invisible y de la nada hubiera aparecido, pero rápidamente mi felicidad se disipo al ver a Chelsea a su lado y además de eso ella estaba vistiendo un uniforme de exorcista muy similar al mío._

_\- _¡Lenalee!, ya estas despierta. - _Chelsea vino y me abrazo casi lanzándose sobre mí, al parecer ella también estaba preocupada por mí._

_\- _Me alegra que estés mejor Lenalee, estuvimos muy preocupados. – _Esa voz, un sentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir la voz de Allen-kun mencionar mi nombre, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa y estoy segura de que mis mejillas están muy sonrojadas._

_\- _Yo también me alegro de que ustedes estén bien. – _Dije, el solo ver que ellos están bien me hacía sentir más tranquila, bueno en ese sentido, ya que tener a Allen-kun enfrente y siendo consiente de mis sentimientos hace que me tiemblen las piernas. Pero ahora no es el momento para el nerviosismo, tengo que decirle lo que siento. – _Allen-kun, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

\- No, lo siento no puedo. –_ Eh? En serio._

_\- _Eh?, ¿Por qué? – _Pregunte._

_\- _Lo que pasa... – _Hablo Chelsea tomando el brazo de Allen con el suyo, cosa que me molestaba. – _Es que vamos a ir a una misión y ya es hora de irnos. – _Dijo ante mi mirada de confusión, ¡¿Por qué ella está agarrando el brazo de Allen-kun de esa manera?!_

_\- _¿Van a ir a una misión? - _Pregunte algo confundida sin dejar de ver los brazos entrelazados de Allen-kun y Chelsea, ¿Sera que Chelsea lo hace a propósito?_

_\- _Ara, ¿ara así que los tortolitos se van a una misión juntos al fin eh? – ¿_Espera que fue lo que dijo?, ¿tortolitos?_

En ese momento las palabras de Lavi causaron que mi pecho se oprimiera fuertemente, me quede como piedra y como no estarlo, mire de una manera muy confundida y sorprendida a Lavi quien solo se reía, lentamente voltee a ver a Allen-kun y a Chelsea quienes tenían un claro sonrojo y una sonrisa boba en su cara, lo cual aparte de confusión me causa desagrado y bastante. Solo me quede en silencio escuchando la conversación que tenían, al aparecer Allen-kun le estaba reclamando algo y Chelsea trataba de calmarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, perdí esa noción al estar sumergida en mis pensamientos, al final Lavi se despidió y se fue dejándonos solos.

\- ¿Tortolitos? - _Pregunte aun confundida, al menos con la esperanza de que lo nieguen, pero verlos con ese sonrojo y aun teniendo una sonrisa tan idiota hace que me duela el pecho aún más, ¡Vamos! ¡Niéguenlo!_

_\- _Si, bueno lo que paso es… - _Allen-kun paso su mano atrás de su cabeza, como en un intento de explicar algo. – _Yo pensaba decírtelo cuando regrese. – _ ¿Decirme algo? ¡Decirme que!, solo por favor no digas eso que no quiero escuchar._

_\- _Lo que pasa es que ahora somos novios. – _La voz de Chelsea adelanto a la de Allen-kun me hizo escuchar lo que no había querido oír, las lágrimas empezaban a salir, sentía que mi corazón se partía en dos, mis piernas temblaban amenazando con hacer caer, en mi mente se formaban tantas preguntas que quería hacer pero no podía decirlas, se me había bloqueado la mente._

_\- _Pero… ¿Cuándo? - _Solo pude decir esas palabras, sentía que se decía mas no iba a poder controlar las lágrimas._

_\- _Bueno pasaron muchas cosas cuando estabas inconsciente. – _Dijo Allen-kun mirando de una manera tierna a Chelsea causándome más dolor._

_\- _Pero… yo… - _No quería perderlo, esa mirada… yo quiero que me mire así, solo yo puedo tener esa mirada._

_\- _Y de eso, tenemos que agradecerte Lenalee. – ¿_Agradecerme?, los mire más confundida, mientras cada vez se formaba una sonrisa más grande en Chelsea._

_\- _¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? - _Pregunte confundida._

_\- _Por rechazarme. – _Esas palabras rompieron más el corazón roto que tenía. ¿Estaba feliz de que lo haya rechazado?_

_\- _¿Por rechazarte?

\- Si, cuando lo hiciste, me di cuenta de que lo que dijiste era verdad, fue un malentendido. – _Para, por favor para. – _Malinterprete nuestra amistad, realmente creí que era amor, pero solo me equivoque. – _No lo digas no digas eso, no con esa sonrisa. – _Y gracias a eso pude conocerla. – _Ya no sigas, ¡No ves lo mucho que me está doliendo! – _Gracias Lenalee, eres una buena amiga.

-No sigas. – _Ya no podía soportar, no soporto que diga eso, que por mi culpa ella me arrebato al hombre que amo, por mi cobardía._

_\- _No tienes que ser tan modesta.

\- No estoy siendo modesta. – _Respondí molesta recibiendo miradas confusas de Allen-kun y Chelsea. – _Yo fui la que se equivocó ese día. – _Tenía que decírselo, no podía dejarme vencer._

_\- _¿Qué te equivocaste? - _Dijo Allen-kun confundido. –_ Pero si lo que dijiste acerca de nosotros fue verdad, fui yo el que se equi…

\- ¡No!, ¡Fui yo! , ¡Fui yo la que dijo cosas sin sentido!, ¡Fui yo la que no me di cuenta sobre mis sentimientos!

\- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos?, pero no fuiste tú que solo queríamos que fuéramos amigos.

\- ¡Yo sé lo que dije! - _Grite. – _Pero ahora es diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? ¿Me vas a decir ahora que si me quieres?, vamos Lenalee, tu misma quisiste que fuéramos así. – _Hablo Allen-kun, haciéndome más daño. – _Tu misma dijiste que nunca funcionaria. - _¿yo dije eso? No, no por favor, entiéndeme yo te amo de verdad solo que no fue valiente para aceptarlo, te amo mucho, eres al que más amo por favor no me dejes._

_\- _Lo siento pero debo irme ya a la misión. – _Dijo Allen-kun mientras tomaba la mano de Chelsea y me pasaban de largo y se iban, las palabras no salían, verlo irse con Chelsea hacia que me doliera el pecho tan fuerte que hacía que brotara lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, se estaba yendo, ese hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón se iba con otra mujer._

_\- _No… por favor… no te vayas… no me dejes sola. –_ Junte todo mi esfuerzo pero solo puedo decir esas palabras, no lo aguanto, no aguanto ese dolor, por favor no me dejes._

_\- _Nunca te voy a dejar. – _Allen-kun se detuvo y me miro. – _Somos los mejores amigos, nunca estarás sola. – _ El dolor aumento ante esas palabras, y lo peor es que yo use esas palabras para lastimarlo a él. En ese momento vi como Allen-kun tomaba a Chelsea tiernamente su rostro y la acercaba a su rostro hasta que la distancia entre ellos se terminó, besándola en frente mío._

_\- _Para… para por favor. – _Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y mis piernas ya no aguantaron mi peso y caí al suelo, viendo como el hombre que amo estaba besando a otra mujer, como rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba a él como Chelsea rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, sus rostros sonrojados, como se besaban apasionadamente sin importarles mis lágrimas mi dolor. Todo a mi alrededor se puso oscuro solo podía ver esa escena como queriendo torturarme, ya no podía moverme, como si Dios quisiera que lo viera no emitía palabra alguna, solo observando en silencio como eso pasaba en frente mío._

_\- _¡NOO! ¡Ya basta! – _Bruscamente me levanto como de un horrible sueño. – _Espera. - _Miro a mí alrededor para ver que paso, ¿No estaba yo viendo una horrible escena? No parece ser el comedor es más esto es… - _ ¿estoy en la enfermería? - _Intente salir de la enfermería, pero sentí algo de dolor en las piernas que me lo impido, quite las sabanas y vi mis piernas vendadas, por un momento me olvide de las heridas que los akumas me hicieron, tal parece que estaba sola ya que había una cortina que me encerraba en un pequeño cuarto. _

_\- _¿Entonces fue una pesadilla?, que alivio. – _Suspire. _Pero que horrible pesadilla.

\- Si, parecía que la estabas pasando mal. – _Esa voz…_

_\- _¡Britani! - _La busque con la mirada pero no pude encontrarle. -_ ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí. – _La cortina se abrió dejando ver a Britani en el mismo estado que yo, en una cama con varios vendajes por su cuerpo. – _Parece que tuviste un muy mal sueño.

\- Si, espera… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _Pregunto a lo que Britani soltó una pequeña risa._

_\- _Hablas dormida.

\- ¿Eh?, yo no hablo dormida. – _Refute._

_\- _Claro que si, como crees que lo sé. –_ Es verdad, pero yo no he hablado dormida nunca, o bueno no lo sé ya que nunca me he escuchado dormida, pero ¿Cuánto ella escucho? - _Pero no te preocupes, no escuche mucho.

_\- _¿Cuánto escuchaste? - _Pregunte, ojala no haya escuchado cuando casi me le declaro a Allen-kun._

_\- _Bueno no mucho, solo la última parte, donde empezaste a gritar. – _No me lo hagas recordar, el solo recordar esa escena me hace querer llorar. – _Parecía muy fea esa pesadilla.

\- Horrible, fue el peor sueño que he tenido. – _Muchas veces he soñado que todos morían, era horrible esos sueños, amaba bastante a todos los de la orden, pero este sueño fue peor, sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón._

_\- _Me imagino. – _Dijo Britani. -_ ¿Se trata de Allen, verdad? - _El sonrojo volvió a mi rostro, entonces si hablo dormida, recién me acabo de dar cuenta de mis sentimientos y ya una persona se entero __de mis sentimientos._

\- Y no intentes negármelo que te oí mientras dormías. – _Me atrapo. ¿Es en serio? Salgo de un problema y me meto en otro. No estoy de suerte. Pero que hacer, mentirle sería malo, ahh! ¿Por qué a mí? Ni hablar tendré que decirle._

\- Si. – _Respondí, se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Britani al decirlo. – _Pero no le digas a nadie por favor.

No es que no confié en ella, solo quiero asegurarme de que la información no se filtre.

\- No te preocupes no lo diré a nadie y mucho menos a Allen. – _Me sonrojo al ver la expresión de burla en la cara de Britani, tomo la cortina y la cierro para evitar que vea mi rostro rojo._

_\- _Déjame de burlarte de mí. – _Dije haciendo un puchero._

Britani sonrió ante el acto que hice. En ese momento se escucha como si la puerta de la enfermería se abriera, no pude ver quien era debido a que la cortina me tapaba.

\- ¡Britani! - _Esa voz. Muevo la cortina solo un poco para poder ver quien está en la puerta._

_\- _¡Kanda! - _Dijo Britani sorprendida al verlo, yo solo miraba disimuladamente. Es raro ver a Kanda alterado solo bastaba ver la expresión en su cara para saber de qué estaba realmente preocupado._

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí deberías guardar… - _Vi como Kanda se acercó a Britani y la rodeo en un abrazo. Espera ¿abrazo? ¿Kanda? ¿Kanda dando un abrazo? ¿Y a una chica?_

\- ¡Oe! no hagas eso aquí. – _Dijo Britani intentando alejar a Kanda mientras miraba a donde yo estaba._

_\- _No me importa estaba preocupado. - _¿No será este otro sueño? Kanda no es así ¿O sí? – _Solo quería ver que estés bien.

Kanda miro a Britani de una manera serio mientras poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de Britani. Espera, espera ¿Es esto real? Britani nuevamente miro hacia donde yo estaba para luego terminar con la distancia entre ella y Kanda. ¡Un beso! ¡Se acaban de dar un beso! No pude contener la sorpresa que tuve e hice un movimiento lo cual hizo que la cama hiciera un ruido cosa que Kanda noto y luego se separó rápidamente.

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!? - _Kanda rápidamente saco su mugen apuntando en dirección hacia mí._

_\- _¡Espera! - _Abrí la cortina antes de que Kanda me mate, lo primero que note fue la cara de espanto de Kanda al verme, creo que Kanda hubiera preferido que sea un akuma. _

_\- _Lenalee… tu… - _Dijo Kanda mirándome aun asustado para luego voltear a ver a Britani._

_\- _¡Ah! Descubiertos. – _Suspiro Britani con resignación._

_\- _Entonces ustedes… - _Dije aun sorprendida y confundida por lo que acabo de ver. A lo que Britani sonrojada asintió. – _Pero ¿desde cuándo?

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? - _Shereline apareció de repente en la enfermería, por la vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo se nota que también había estado en la enfermería._

_\- _¡Shereline! - _Dijimos Britani y yo al ver a nuestra amiga. - _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Deberías estar en la enfermería? Mira como estas. – _Dije intentando levantarme pero el dolor en mis piernas me lo impedía._

_\- _Yo estoy bien, hoy me dieron de alta. – _Explico Shereline. – _Pero cuando le dijeron a Kanda que podía salir, vino corriendo hasta aquí.

\- Tsk, que molesta eres. Dijeron que podía salir. – _Dijo Kanda mirando a Shereline._

_\- _Si pero no es razón para vayas despreocupado, aun tienes que descansar. – _Respondió una Shereline algo molesta._

_\- _Oe, oe vamos cálmense los dos. – _Dijo Britani tomando la palabra._

_\- _De acuerdo. – _Suspiro Shereline derrotada. - _¿Y cómo se sienten ustedes?

\- Bien.

\- Yo recién me acabo de levantar pero estoy bien, solo aún me duelen las piernas.

\- Si bueno, el doctor dijo que debido al esfuerzo que hiciste se lastimaron internamente, así que tú vas a tener que esperar unos días más. – _Dijo Shereline acercándose a mí._

_\- _Ya veo. – _Dije algo resignada, pero me alegro que los demás estén bien. ¿Los demás?... inmediatamente vino a mí el rostro de… ¡Allen-kun! - _¡Allen-kun! ¡¿Dónde está Allen?!

\- Eh? Allen?

\- Si ¿Dónde está Allen-kun? – _Mi voz cada vez sonaba más desesperada y de verdad lo estaba ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? - _Tengo que ir a verlo, debo ver si está bien. – _Trate nuevamente de levantarme pero el dolor nuevamente apareció, aun así intente levantarme hasta que pude ponerme de pie. El dolor era insoportable pero no me importa solo quiero verlo, quiero ver que este bien._

_\- _¡Espera Lenalee! Aun tienes que descansar. – _Shereline intento detenerme tomando mi brazo, pero rápidamente solté su agarre._

_\- _No me importa, debo ver si Allen-kun está bien. – _Con dificultad empezó a caminar ante las quejas de Shereline, pero Kanda apareció delante de mí._

_\- _Kanda… déjame pasar. – _Dije algo impaciente._

_\- _No.

\- ¡Muévete o te muevo! - _Grite furiosa._

_\- _A ver si puedes con tus piernas como están.

\- ¡Hey! Ya basta. – _Dijo Shereline poniéndose entre nosotros. – _Tienen que calmarse, en especial tu Lenalee.

\- Pero Allen-kun esta…

\- No te preocupes por el moyashi. –_ Dijo Kanda. – _El también despertó y está bien.

\- ¿En serio? - _Pregunte, el solo escuchar que Allen-kun está bien hizo que me calmare pero aun quiero verlo. - _¿Pero dónde está?

\- Él está en el cuarto de al lado descansando. – _Dijo Shereline. - _ Junto con Chelsea. - _¿Eh? Con Chelsea._

_\- _¿Esta con Chelsea? - _Pregunte, todos asintieron y baje mi rostro cubriendo mi mirada. Luego de un rato levante mi cabeza con una sonrisa_

_\- _¡Déjame ir! ¡Kanda suéltame! - _Kanda me detuvo en mi intento rápido de escape, ¡De ninguna manera dejare a Chelsea sola con Allen-kun!_

_\- _¿Estás loca?, si vas como estas vas a armar un alboroto. – _Dijo el peli azul aun forcejeando conmigo._

_\- _No, no puedo dejarlo con ella. – _Dijo alzando aún más la voz, solo el hecho de pensar que ellos están en un cuarto solos me enoja._

_\- _Ambos aun no despiertan, así que no pasara nada. – _Dijo Britani calmándome._

_\- _¿Aun no despiertan? - _Pregunte._

_\- _Si, Allen está muy lastimado y Chelsea… bueno también.

\- ¿Allen-kun está muy lastimado?

\- Si, pero no te preocupes está bien solo está durmiendo.

\- Ya veo, bueno entonces no debo preocuparme. – _Dijo volviendo a mi cama._

_\- _Pero sabes… Shereline tuvo razón. – _Esas palabras de Britani llamó mi atención._

_\- _Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? - _Pregunte._

_\- _Porque eres bastante celosa. – _Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Britani provocando en mí un gran sonrojo. De nuevo me fastidian con los celos._

\- ¿Q-Que? Yo no…

\- No lo ocultes, todos aquí han visto el nivel de tus celos. – _Dijo Shereline interrumpiéndome._

\- Si, es verdad y estas a un nivel muy alto. – _Dijo Britani riéndose._

\- ¡Ya paren de molestarme! - _Dije aun sonrojada, que vergonzoso es que digan que soy celosa._

_\- _Ok, ok te vamos a dejar descansar. – _Dijo la peli castaña aun riéndose._

_\- _Es cierto ustedes aún deben descansar. – _Dijo Kanda mirando a Shereline y Lenalee._

_\- _Tú también tienes que ir a descansar. – _Refuto Shereline._

_\- _Ya te dije que estoy bien.

\- No aún no. – _Esta vez la que hablo fue Britani. – _Yuu, tienes que descansar aun no estás del todo bien. – _La voz Britani se tornó en un tono suave, Y… ¿Acaso lo llamo Yuu? - _Por favor, descansa.

\- Bueno… de acuerdo lo hare. – _Dijo en un tono algo resignado._

_\- _Entonces vamos que también quiero descansar. – _Dijo Shereline empezando a salir del cuarto seguido por Kanda quien después despedirse de Britani, siguió a Shereline._

El silencio reino en la habitación, mire algo curiosa a Britani, quien al notarlo desvió la mirada, algo raro está pasando aquí, o más bien algo me he perdido.

\- Ejem. – _Dije llamando la atención de Britani. – _Esto… Britani ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

\- Y-yo de q-que…

\- Y no intestes negármelo que antes de que Shereline venga ibas a decirme algo muy importante. –_ Hora de la venganza, Britani puso una cara de molestia al notar que use las mismas palabras que ella uso en mí._

\- Esta bien tu ganas. – _Britani soltó un suspiro. – _Fue hace 4 meses. –_ A pesar de haber visto y de tener una idea de lo que pasaba entre ambos, el hecho de que Britani me lo dijera causo en mí una gran sorpresa._

\- ¿4 Meses? – _Dije. – _¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- Lo siento. – _Inclino la cabeza Britani. – _No es que haya querido decirte, sino es que no sabía cómo decírtelo.

\- No creo que sea tan difícil decírmelo, al fin y al cabo somos amigas.

\- Si pero… - _Britani parecía algo dudosa, como si quisiera decir algo, tal vez no fue bueno hacer que me lo diga._

_\- _No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

\- Pero…

\- No quiero obligarte a decir algo que aún no quieres decirme. – _Dije. –_ Cuando sientas que debes decirme, dímelo si no entonces no lo haga.

\- Gracias. – _Dijo Britani para luego suspirar, era obvio que cual sea la razón no quería decírmelo._

Luego de ese momento Britani y yo conversamos de distintos temas. La curiosidad por saber más de la relación de ella con Kanda me hizo preguntarle ciertas cosas claro dejando de lado las preguntas que no quería responder.

Pasaron varios días y poco a poco mis piernas empezaron a mejorar, bueno ahora ya puedo caminar normal, pero aun las enfermeras y en especial mi hermano me pidieron quedarme para recuperarme al 100%. Bueno, hoy me darán de alta así que poder salir al fin de la enfermería, pero en lo único que puede pensar es en ir a buscar a Allen-kun para ver cómo se encuentra. Y aunque los chicos me dijeron que él ya estaba mejor, me preocupa.

Hasta que por fin me dieron de alta.

\- Muy bien señorita Lee, puede salir. – _Dijo la enfermera que me atendía quitándome las vendas de mis piernas._

_\- _Gracias. – _Dijo levantándome de la cama._

_\- _Su hermano me pidió que le de esto. – _Ella extendió un uniforme de exorcista, el mismo con el que fui a esa peligrosa misión._

_\- _Gracias. – _Dije recogiendo el uniforme._

Luego de que la enfermera salió de la enfermería, me empecé a ponerme el uniforme y salí de la enfermería.

Instintivamente voy directo a la habitación de Allen-kun. Bueno como está al lado de mi cuarto nadie sospecharía que estoy desesperada por verlo. Camino lo más rápido que mis piernas pueden y llego a la entrada del cuarto de Allen-kun.

Un día antes de que yo saliera de la enfermería a Allen-kun le dieron de alta. Pero, al parecer según lo que decía Shereline aún mantenía reposo en su cuarto.

\- Ahora es el momento de decirle lo que siento. – _Pensé poniendo mi mano en mi pecho en un intento de detener los acelerados latidos de mi corazón._

Respire profundamente y toque la puerta aun nerviosa, espere una respuesta pero nada ocurrió. Con una cara de confusión toque nuevamente y nadie respondió.

\- Que raro… si Shereline dijo que él estaría en su cuarto.

Mire a mis costados por si había alguien, no quiero que vean lo que voy a hacer. Me acerque a la puerta y gire la perilla que al parecer no estaba asegurada, lo que significa que él debe estar ahí, quizá este durmiendo ¿Y si lo despierto y me ve entrando en su cuarto? No quiero que piense que soy una acosadora o una pervertida, pero si me encantaría ver su rostro mientras duerme. ¿Eso no me hace una acosadora verdad? ¿O sí?

Ah!, no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en eso. Puse un poco de fuerza y lentamente fui abriendo la puerta hasta que podía ver un poco lo de adentro.

\- No hay nadie.

Ahora con más confianza entre al cuarto de Allen-kun. El cuarto estaba muy limpio, era de esperarse viniendo de Allen-kun.

A pesar de ser la "mejor amiga" de Allen-kun eran pocas las veces que entraba en su cuarto. Muchas veces Allen-kun me invitaba, ya sea solo para conversar o como escondite de mi hermano, pero nunca quise aceptar. Cada vez que pensaba en la idea de estar dentro de su cuarto, sentía muchos nervios cosa que al principio no sabía por qué pero ahora…

\- Ahora sé que es por lo mucho que te amo.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al adentrarme más al cuarto, se siente cálido, muy cálido. El olor de Allen-kun está por todos lados, lo recuerdo, recuerdo muy bien ese olor. Cada vez que me tomaba en sus brazos para protegerme, en especial cuando lo abrase cuando con los Noes sentí ese olor.

Lentamente me acerco a su cama, supongo que ahí será mucho más cálido, ojala que no venga y me vea así, me moriré de la vergüenza. Al llegar me eche en la cama, o mejor dicho me lance en ella.

\- Ah… se siente tan cálido y huele tan bien.

No me importaría quedarme a dormir en esa cama un rato. Abrace con fuerza la almohada de Allen-kun para poder sentir más su olor. Ah, sí me viera Allen-kun me moriría de vergüenza, pensaría que solo soy una acosadora pervertida.

\- Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Lenalee?

Esa voz. Abrí mis ojos solo para ver a Allen-kun en frente de la cama con una cara de confusión.

\- ¿Allen…-kun?

Mi rostro no demoro en volverse rojo sentí como mi cabeza iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba. Me quede como piedra, como respondería a esta situación. De seguro piensa que soy una pervertida, ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Allen-kun yo… esto… yo estaba…

Balbuceaba en un intento de querer encontrar una excusa para esta vergonzosa situación.

\- No es lo que parece… yo solo…

Allen-kun no decía nada. Seguro piensa que soy una pervertida. Cierro mis ojos esperando una burla de él.

\- Me alegro que estés bien Lenalee.

Abrí mis ojos con algo de confusión y vi una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Allen-kun, nuevamente un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. Él se sentó en la cama y rápidamente yo también me siento en ella. Un corto silencio apareció en el cuarto, me pregunto si se habrá molestado que haya entrado a su cuarto.

\- ¿No estas molesto de que haya entrado en tu cuarto? – _Dijo con algo de miedo._

_\- _Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno… pensé que te molestaría que haya entrado en tu cuarto y… - _Los nervios cada vez estaba creciendo. – _Echarme en tu cama.

No puedo ni mirarle la cara, me siento tan avergonzada de que me haya visto así.

\- Uhm…

Allen-kun se quedó pensando un rato.

\- ¿Qué no te dije que podías entrar cuando quieras y hacer lo que quieras?

Me quede en silencio. ¿Me dijo eso? No recuerdo que él me haya dicho algo así. Agacho mi cabeza un poco avergonzada por esa respuesta.

\- ¿Me lo dijiste? – _Pregunte._

_\- _Claro, eres mi mejor amiga tú tienes acceso libre a mi cuarto.

Me sonroje al escuchar esas repuestas, estaba feliz ya que yo soy la única a la cual el permite que entre a su cuarto tan libremente, pero también algo triste ya que me lo permitió como su mejor amiga, hubiera querido que sea por ser su novia o quizá algo más.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y levanto mi cabeza para ver a Allen-kun. Ahora que me di cuenta de lo que siento es hora de luchar por ese derecho. Allen-kun al verme sonriendo parecía confundido.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan alegre Lenalee?

\- Por nada. - _Dije aun sonriendo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Allen-kun y recostaba mi cabeza en él._

_\- _¿Lenalee? - _Allen-kun parecía confundido pero esta vez no voy a ocultar mis sentimientos._

_\- _Me alegro que estés bien Allen-kun, me preocupe bastante por ti.

\- Gracias, yo también me preocupe bastante por ti y por los demás, fue una batalla muy dura.

Permanecimos así durante unos minutos, me gustaría quedarme así por siempre.

\- Etto… ¿Lenalee, no crees que estamos mucho tiempo así? - _Dijo Allen-kun._

_\- _¿En serio?, no me molestaría estar así hasta el anochecer. – _Esta vez no te me escaparas, claro que no. – _¿O es que acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía Allen-kun?

\- No es eso. – _Dijo algo nervioso Allen-kun._

_\- _¿Entonces qué es? – _Pregunte acercando más el brazo de Allen-kun a mi cuerpo._

Es vergonzoso hacer eso pero no voy a dejar una oportunidad como esta.

\- Es solo que ya falta poco para que Chelsea vaya donde Hevlaska y prometí acompañarla.

Al oír eso solté el brazo de Allen-kun, no importa qué ambiente intente crear siempre Allen-kun mete a Chelsea para matar el ambiente.

\- ¿Chelsea te pidió ir? - _Pregunte._

_\- _Si… me lo pidió mientras estábamos en la enfermería, tienen que examinar la inocencia que ella tiene.

\- Entonces yo voy contigo. – _Dije mirándolo seriamente._

_\- _¿Estas segura?

\- Si.

\- Entonces vamos. – _Dijo Allen-kun levantándose de la cama yo también lo hice y ambos salimos._

Creo que Chelsea noto mis sentimientos antes que yo, así que, está buscando cualquier forma de quedarse con Allen-kun a solas. No voy a darle el gusto para que este solo con mi Allen-kun y se le confiese. Yo voy a ser la primera en confesarse.

Al llegar donde estaba Hevlaska vi que estaban Chelsea y mi hermano y los generales. Chelsea al vernos se empezó a acercar a nosotros.

\- Allen-kun, Lenalee-san gracias por venir. – _Dijo parándose enfrente de nosotros._

_\- _¿Claro te prometí que vendría no?

\- Si me alegra que vinieras. –_Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Chelsea, luego volteo a verme. – _Me alegra que estés bien Lenalee-san nos tenías preocupados.

Ahora me toca a mí atacar Chelsea.

\- Estoy muy bien ahora, gracias Chelsea. - _Rodeo mi brazo con el de Allen-kun acercándolo a mi cuerpo ante la mirada confusa de Allen-kun y Chelsea._

_\- _¿Eh?

\- ¿Lenalee?

Tanto Allen-kun como Chelsea estaban confundidos. Yo aún tengo la sonrisa en el rostro, es vergonzoso pero no me voy a dejar ganar por Chelsea.

\- ¡Oe pulpo! ¡Quita tus tentáculos de mi Lenalee!

Mi hermano apareció malogrando el momento de mi ataque. Allen-kun del susto se separó de mí rápidamente.

\- ¡Maldito pulpo como te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a Lenalee!

\- Espera… yo no hice nada

_\- _No mientas, ahora vas a ver pulpo.

\- Hermano, Allen-kun no hizo nada yo lo hice. _– Dije defendiendo a Allen-kun._

_\- _Pero…

\- Pero nada, deja de molestarlo. – _Dije algo molesta._

Suspire, después de usar tanto valor mi hermano arruino el momento.

\- Olvida eso, no tienes que hacer algo ahora. –_ Dije intentando cambiar de tema._

_\- _Es cierto. – _al parecer funciono ya que mi hermano volvió a un estado serio. – _¿Chelsea estas lista?

\- ¡Si!

Chelsea parecía animada, a pesar de las consecuencias que portar una inocencia conlleva o quizá solo lo ignora.

\- Suerte Chelsea. – _Dijo Allen-kun, lo cual hizo que en Chelsea se formara una sonrisa._

_\- _Gracias Allen-kun.

Ahora ya sé porque esta tan animada, lo hace por estar al lado de Allen-kun. No la culpo, yo también lo haría.

Al llegar al frente de Hevlaska, ella la comenzó a examinarla, todos en la sala estábamos esperando lo que tenía que decir Hevlaska. Al fin y al cabo puede que ella sea el corazón.

\- ¿Qué dices Hevlaska? - _Dijo mi hermano esperando una respuesta de Hevlaska._

Hevlaska se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento.

\- No es el corazón. – _Dijo Hevlaska._

Un gesto de desilusión se formó en el rostro de mi hermano ante la noticia de Hevlaska, se ve que esperaba que ella sea el corazón.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué hay de ella entonces?

Allen-kun hablo llamando la atención de todos.

\- La inocencia entro en ella… además no hubo ningún problema con ella después como lo hubo con Chouji…

\- Su inocencia es de tipo parasitaria.

Allen-kun no dijo más, era el mismo tipo de inocencia que él, no es que sea tan especial pero algo es importante de saber. Chelsea no mostro ningún problema cuando la inocencia entro en ella, es más, pareciera que se acoplo rápido que hasta incluso uso sus habilidades sin dificultades, muy diferente de Chouji que a pesar de usar sus habilidades con la inocencia tenía que ser tratado ya que era muy peligroso para su cuerpo.

Allen-kun al parecer lo hacía preocupado de que Chelsea no le hubiera dicho nada acerca de algún problema que tenía a él. Presiono mi pecho con una de mis manos para poder calmar ese dolor que siento al ver como se preocupaba Allen-kun por Chelsea.

\- Que alivio. – _Dijo Allen-kun con un tono alegre._

_\- _¿Qué más puedes decir sobre la inocencia, Hevlaska? -_ Dijo mi hermano._

_\- _Su sincronización con la inocencia es del 90 %.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en cada uno de los presente ante esas palabras. En el caso de Chelsea había confusión.

\- ¿Eh? Eso es raro. – _Dijo Chelsea._

_\- _Claro que es raro. – _Dije aun sorprendida. – _Nadie había tenido tanta sincronización con su inocencia en este punto.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

\- Es muy bueno.

Hevlaska termino de examinar a Chelsea a lo que ella se acerca a nosotros, Allen-kun le felicita por el nivel de sincronización que ha tenido ella solo respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro y un claro sonrojo. Sentí mi pecho doler, los celos que sentían hacían que solo pudiera mirar en silencio lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

\- Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer señorita?

El general Cross se acercara junto con mi hermano y los demás generales.

\- ¿No creas que vas a poder regresar a Inglaterra después de lo que dijo Hevlaska? ¿Verdad?

Poco a poco se acercaba a Chelsea, ella solo se puso detrás de Allen-kun.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo sé que como tengo esta inocencia dentro de mí no poder tener una vida normal…

Chelsea agarra más fuerte a Allen-kun haciendo que este se sonrojara.

\- …yo me quedare… pero no sé cómo usar mi inocencia.

\- De eso no te preocupes. – _Dijo Allen-kun volteando su mirada. – _Uno de los generales te va a ayudar a controlar tus poderes.

\- ¿En serio?

Chelsea parecía muy alegre por lo que estaba pasando. Siempre he odiado esta guerra y el hecho de tener estas inocencias, el hecho de tener a los seres que más amo en peligro. Pero ella lo ve como la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que ama, nuestras maneras de ver las cosas son diferentes.

\- Entonces yo me hare cargo de entrenarte, señorita.

El general Cross sorprendió a todos con su anuncio.

\- ¿Usted me va a entrenar?

\- Claro yo me encargare de enseñarte todo lo que se. – _Dijo haciendo a un lado a Allen-kun y tomando de la barbilla a Chelsea quien estaba sonrojada._

_\- _¡CLARO QUE NO!

Allen-kun se puso en medio de ella y el general Cross quitando su mano de la barbilla de Chelsea.

\- No molestes aprendiz inútil, necesito una nueva aprendiz.

El general Cross nuevamente se acercaba a Chelsea.

\- No te voy a dejar estar a solas con Chelsea, maestro. – _Dijo Allen-kun._

Un silencio incomodo inundo el salón Allen-kun fulminaba al General Cross con la mirada mientras el solo sonreía, Chelsea solo permanecía en silencio.

\- Etto… - _Dijo Chelsea llamando la atención de todos. - _¿Y si Allen-kun me ayuda con mi entrenamiento?

\- Por mi está bien.

Allen-kun apoyo lo que dijo Chelsea, no quiero que haga eso, volteo a ver a Chelsea quien estaba se alegró al escuchar las palabras de Allen-kun

\- Ya tengo suficiente de ver a este inútil. – _Dijo con algo de molestia el general Cross._

_\- _Entonces que otro maestro me entrene.

Chelsea se puso seria, ¿No me digas que lo hizo a propósito?

\- Oh, me estas retando señorita.

Chelsea aun miraba desafiante, como diciéndole que no lo separe de Allen-kun, yo me sentía impotente, pero también celosa, celosa de como ella tiene el valor de demostrar sus sentimientos.

\- Ja ja ja, tu ganas señorita. _– Dijo el general Cross haciendo que Chelsea sonriera. - _¿Estás de acuerdo con eso supervisor?

\- Bueno… - _Mi hermano no parecía muy seguro, pero al mirar a Allen-kun, sonrió. – _Esta bien acepto.

Ahora ni mi hermano me apoya, maldito hermano.

\- Entonces está decidido, mañana comenzamos. – _Dijo el general sonriendo. - _ Y tu aprendiz inútil le ayudaras cuando no este.

\- Ok. – _Dijo Allen-kun sonriendo, causando en mi dolor._

Poco a poco me sumergí en mis pensamientos, ahora ella estará ahí y tratara de quitarme a mi Allen-kun. Poco a poco empezaron a retirarse pasando por mi costados pero yo no me movia, no me voy a dejar vencer, la aprecio mucho y me alegra tener una nueva compañera pero ahora es mi rival. No te que Allen-kun paso por mi costado y luego Chelsea.

\- No me voy a rendir. – _Dije susurrando al tener a Chelsea al costado._

Poco a poco se fue alejando pero pude escuchar algo.

\- Yo tampoco.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leido, ojala les hay gustado. Realmente me costo poder hacer este capitulo, no tenia idea de como continuarla pero ya tengo varias ideas para poder hacerlo.**

**Ahora me gustaria hacer tres anuncios, no son malos no se preocupen no seran malos.**

**1° Hare unas modificaciones en el personaje de Chelsea, me refiero a su aspecto fisico para que no se parezca tanto a la de Akame ga kill pero si desean lo dejo asi, pueden decirmelo por reviews o por un mensaje.**

**2° Es cierto que demore bastante subiendo este capitulo y por eso lo siento pero tomare algo de tiempo para subir los capitulos, pero no seran tan largas las esperas lo prometo.**

**3° A la par he estado trabajando en un fic de d gray man que subire en unos dias, pero en este fic estare usando los personajes de Chelsea, Shereline y Britani, que son personajes que me gustan mucho, por favor esperenlo con ansias.**

**Y si hay algun error en el capitulo me lo dicen para arreglarlo y mejorar**


End file.
